


Het Verzet

by Enomisje



Category: JURK!
Genre: Action, Angst, Brotp, Friendship, JURK! - Freeform, M/M, RPF, Underground, War, verzet
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enomisje/pseuds/Enomisje
Summary: Wanneer er een Europese Oorlog uitbreekt, neemt Dennis het initiatief tot verzet. Hij is de leider van ondergronds Nederland. Jeroen helpt hem daar natuurlijk bij. Wat zal het duo allemaal moeten overwinnen? En overleven ze allebei de oorlog?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dit is de laatste van de verhalen die in mijn bestand 'disaster stories' staat. Het begin en het eind zijn geschreven in 2012, maar het middenstuk heb ik er later bij verzonnen.  
> Houdt bij dit verhaal in het achterhoofd: de karakters van Jeroen en Dennis die in mijn hoofd zitten zijn jarenlang vrienden en kennen geen enkel geheim voor elkaar. Er is niets dat ze bij de ander niet gezien hebben. Ze kennen elkaar van binnen en van buiten. Er is een bepaalde hoogte van intimiteit die zich alleen ontwikkelt door jarenlang samen op te trekken. Ik heb zelf een vriendschap van 14 jaar (we komen nog lang niet in de buurt van de 23 jaar van Dennis en Jeroen) die op ongeveer die manier werkt. Deze vriendschap gebruik ik als inspiratiebron.  
> Daarnaast is dit geschreven VOOR de Brexit, dus als je denkt 'dit is toch allemaal al lang achterhaald'; dat klopt! 
> 
> Dit is het laatste verhaal dat ongeveer af is met een begin en een eind. Verder heb ik nog heel veel verhalen die alleen in een begin bestaan. Mocht ik de tijd vinden deze af te maken, dan zie je ze tzt ;)  
> Mocht je zelf ook nog fanfictie met Dennis en Jeroen hebben, dan lees ik die graag! DM me, post het op een platform of reageer op dit verhaal. Je kunt me ook op Twitter vinden als @Enomisje en op Instagram als enomisje.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dit verhaal portretteert echte personen (Real Person Fiction). Jeroen en Dennis zijn echter op geen enkele manier betrokken geweest bij dit verhaal. Dit is 100% fictie en is door mij bedacht.

Jeroen daalde de trap af, de fietskelder in. Daar schoof hij een paar fietsen opzij, van een luik af dat je alleen open kon doen door aan een kleine ring te trekken die verstopt was onder de brede band van een mountain bike. Zodra hij het met twee benen in het gat stond, pakte hij een zaklantaarn uit zijn zak en knipte hem aan. Toen daalde hij de smalle ladder af. Hij sloot het luik boven zijn hoofd en met de lantaarn tussen zijn tanden daalde hij verder af de koker in, waarna hij het ondergrondse gangenstelsel van Amsterdam betrad. Dat stelsel bestond uit rioolgangen, stukken metrotunnel en tunnels voor de mensen die onderhoud plegen aan beide stelsels. Beneden aangekomen pakte hij zijn iPhone en zocht de Ondergrondse App op. Zo kon hij zonder te verdwalen door de gangen komen op de plek waar hij moest zijn.

De rugzak op zijn rug was oud en versleten en bemoeilijkte hier en daar zijn doorgang als er een smalle gang genomen moest worden. Na ongeveer een half uur lopen was hij waar hij wilde zijn: een van de weinige deuren in de ondergrondse met daarachter een kleine vierkante kamer, amper zestien vierkante meter groot.

*klopperde klop klop* wacht *klop klop* deed hij op de deur. Achter de deur klonken voetstappen en het klikken van een pistool.

“Alles voor Nederland”, zei een stem die Jeroen direct herkende.

“En Nederland voor alles”, antwoordde hij.

Achter de deur werd het pistool met een doffe bonk op een houten oppervlak gelegd en er klonk gerinkel van sloten. Toen ging de deur open en Jeroen keek in de twinkelende ogen van zijn beste vriend, die hem binnen wenkte. Zonder iets te zeggen stapte Jeroen naar binnen en achter hem werden de sloten weer op de deur gedaan. Jeroen deed ondertussen zijn rugzak af en zette deze op het bed in de hoek. In de andere hoek van de kamer stond een bureau met een TL lamp erboven en een opengeklapte laptop erop. Daarnaast stond een lage tafel met daarop een radio en een tv. Tegen de muur naast de deur stond een klein gasfornuis. Er hing een wasbak aan de muur en daarnaast stond een grote kast met twee dichte deuren. Het kamertje was te vol voor de ruimte die het had en echt ventilatie was er niet.

De deur was inmiddels dicht en de vrienden draaiden zich naar elkaar toe om elkaar met een stevige, lange knuffel te begroeten. Het was lang geleden sinds ze elkaar voor het laatst hadden gezien.

“Heb je nieuws?”, vroeg de ene aan de nieuwkomer.

“Meer dan je zal willen weten, Dennis”, antwoordde Jeroen hem. “En ik heb nieuw proviand voor je voor komende week. Hij liep naar zijn rugzak en begon uit te pakken. Blikken voedsel kwamen tevoorschijn, evenals een stapel kranten en een stapel schone kleren. “Meer kreeg ik er niet in”, verontschuldigde hij zich half.

“Ah man, dit is al meer dan te gek”, antwoordde Dennis terwijl hij de blikken en de kleren weg borg in de kast. De kranten legde hij bovenop een grote stapel oude kranten op het bureau. “Vertel op, wat is het laatste nieuws?”

“Het Kinkerkwartier is opgerold.” Jeroen zei het snel, maar het effect was er niet minder om. Dennis verschoot van kleur en zakte neer op het bed. Hij moest even bekomen van dat nieuws. Jeroen keek zwijgend toe. Hij had medelijden met zijn vriend. Het was niet niks waar hij doorheen moest. Was die stomme oorlog nou maar nooit uitgebroken.

* * *

Het heette de Europese Oorlog. Door het gedoe met de Euro en de Eurocrisis werden de mensen in de rijke West-Europese landen zenuwachtig. In Nederland had Geert Wilders eindelijk de macht weten te grijpen en hij mocht in het torentje voor Minister President spelen. Al snel besloten hij en zijn ministers, onder luid protest van de ene helft van de samenleving en hevige toejuiching van de andere helft, dat Nederland wel zelfstandig verder kon.

Dat was tegen het zere been van de EU, maar gelijk volgde er een hele golf van andere landen die hetzelfde besloten. Duitsland haakte af, Oostenrijk haakte af, Denemarken haakte af, Zweden haakte af en Finland haakte af. Daarmee werd het epicentrum van de EU verplaatst naar Zuid-Europa.

Het bleek al gauw dat de Zuid-Europese landen niet zonder het geld van de rijke West- en Noord-Europese landen verder konden. Ze gingen hard achteruit. Frankrijk probeerde nog wel om wat te doen, maar het was als druppels water op een gloeiende plaat. Al snel was de armoede zo groot dat er in die landen een enorme woede ontstond tegen de oud-bondgenoten die hen in de steek hadden gelaten.

We hadden het aan kunnen zien komen, maar toch kwamen ze volledig onverwacht. De soldaten. Uit Spanje, uit Frankrijk, uit de Balkanlanden en zelfs uit België kwamen ze Nederland, Oostenrijk en Duitsland in gemarcheerd.

Soldaten werden gemobiliseerd, maar omdat er tijdenlang te veel was bezuinigd op Defensie, was het materieel te oud, was de hoeveelheid te weinig en na een paar stevige bombardementen op Den Haag, Haarlem, Schiphol en Eindhoven gaf Nederland zich gewonnen.

Ons land werd nu gedwongen tot het ophoesten van het geld om de Zuid-Europese landen te redden. Duitsland vocht nog hevig terug, maar werd stukje bij beetje ingenomen. Denemarken werd vanuit Nederland en Duitsland aangevallen, maar was stukken moeilijker te veroveren door de hoeveelheid eilanden. Toch moest ook Denemarken zich uiteindelijk gewonnen geven.

Geert Wilders kreeg alle kritiek en schuld over zich heen en werd uiteindelijk, ondanks zijn bizar grote beveiliging, vermoord. De nieuwe Minister President werd aangesteld door de bezetters en volgde al hun bevelen op.

* * *

Al vanaf het moment dat Geert Wilders met het plan kwam om uit de EU te stappen, had Dennis een tegengeluid gegeven. Toen het steeds verder naar de afgrond leek te gaan, mobiliseerde hij zelfs een verzet. Omdat hij bekend was, kreeg hij veel mensen mee in zijn plannen. Van de lading kritiek waaronder hij bedolven werd, trok hij zich niks aan. Onder zijn leiding werden er door het hele land verzetsgroepen opgezet. De pers werd gecontroleerd door Geert Wilders, dus verspreidden zij kranten met het echte nieuws. Hij maakte programma’s die een tegengeluid lieten horen en wist die op tv te krijgen. Connecties door heel televisieland die hij in de jaren op had gedaan kwamen goed van pas.

Jeroen had in het begin gedacht dat de plannen van zijn vriend maar tijdelijk zouden zijn, maar zodra ze serieus bleken te zijn, had hij alles gedaan dat in zijn macht lag om hem te helpen. Zelf was hij hoofd van en verzetsgroep aan de kop van de Keizersgracht en hij kwam met de beste ideeën van tv-programma’s en had nog meer connecties dan Dennis om ze op de buis te krijgen.

Zodra Nederland bezet was, was Dennis gedwongen ondergronds gegaan, en met hem meerdere verzetsleiders in andere steden. Vervolging was aan de orde van de dag. Gelukkig was het netwerk van het verzet zo groot dat het voor de bezetters moeilijk was ze de kop in te drukken. Bovendien hadden ze het hoofd van de beweging niet kunnen opsporen. Die had maandenlang goed na kunnen denken over een schuilplaats.

De allereerste verzetsgroep die er was ontstaan heette “Het Kinkerkwartier”, genoemd naar de straat waar Dennis woonde voordat de oorlog uitbrak en was ook daar gelokaliseerd. Dit waren zijn dierbaarste mensen, degenen die hem gedwongen hadden om ondergronds te gaan, ook toen hij dat zelf niet wilde. Zij waren degenen die hem bleven vertellen dat hij de belangrijkste schakel was, hoewel hij zelf niks om zijn leven gaf. Dat juist deze groep opgerold was door de vijand was een grote schok voor Dennis. Het deed hem meer dan als bijvoorbeeld een van de groepen in Utrecht zou zijn opgerold.

“Wanneer?”, vroeg hij met schorre stem.

“Gisteravond”, antwoordde Jeroen. “Miguel, Noortje, Ben en Marnix waren de kranten aan het drukken. Noortje was net in de achtertuin en kon op tijd weg komen. De andere drie zijn opgepakt. Het huis staat onder permanente bewaking van de bezetters. Ik heb het zelf gezien.”

Dennis sloeg zijn handen voor zijn gezicht bij het horen van de namen van zijn vrienden. De eersten die met hem mee waren gegaan in het verzet. Hij was destijds zo trots op ze geweest. En nog steeds. Maar nu bleek dat hij ze regelrecht de afgrond in had gejaagd.

“Hoe is Noor?”, vroeg hij.

“Ze is opgevangen door de groep in Oost. Via hen is het nieuws doorgekomen richting mij. Ze maakt het goed, maak je maar niet ongerust.” Maar de blauwe ogen die opkeken uit de handen stonden zo vol met verdriet dat Jeroen wist dat dit beetje positief nieuws Dennis niet zou opvrolijken. Hij ging naast zijn vriend op bed zitten en sloeg zijn arm om hem heen. “Het is een grote klap voor ons allemaal.”

“Wat heb ik gedaan?!”, jammerde Dennis in zijn handen. “Marnix, Ben, Miguel… Miguel… Het spijt me zo.”

Jeroen klopte Dennis onhandig op zijn rug en begon zijn vriend toen wat moed in te spreken. “Niets is jouw schuld, Dennis. Iedereen wist waar hij aan begon toen ze ja zeiden tegen jouw plan. Ze waren allemaal bereid hun leven te geven voor onze vrijheid.”

Het hielp niet. “Ja, zij wel. Maar ik ziet hier beneden opgesloten in deze kamer in plaats van dat ik daarboven ben en ook gevaar loop en mee strijdt aan het front. Ik ben een watje.”

“Doe niet zo raar, Dennis! Jij bent de leider. Als ze jou oppakken, martelen ze je dood en dan is van de ondergrondse niks meer over. Jij zit hier om het hele verzet te redden, niet jezelf.”

Dennis deed zijn mond open om te protesteren, maar Jeroen was hem voor. “Nee, je weet zelf dat het waar is. Stop met jammeren. Ja, ze hebben de eerste en de hoofdgroep van het verzet opgerold. Dat is een tegenslag. Maar de Dennis die ik ken, de leider die dit allemaal heeft opgezet, zou zich door één tegenslag niet laten kisten.” Jeroen boog voorover en dwong Dennis hem aan te kijken. “Jij bent sterk, Dennis. Wij zijn sterk. We zullen ze dit betaald zetten. Nu, sta op en wees de leider die je bent. De groepen wachten op een reactie van jou. Je moet ze oppeppen, moed inspreken en doorgaan met de plannen die we hebben.”

Even was het stil. Toen stond Dennis op. “Je hebt gelijk ook. Ze hebben ons hoofdkwartier, ze hebben een paar van onze belangrijkste mensen, maar ze hebben nog geen fractie van ons hele netwerk. We verplaatsten de hele boel. Jij, Jeroen, jouw groep wordt ons nieuwe hoofdkwartier. Verder moet ik verhuizen. Miguel is de enige van die groep die weet waar ik zit en hij gaat liever dood dan dat hij mij verraadt, maar voor de zekerheid doen we het toch. Ik zal vandaag om 4 uur alle groepen toespreken via de gebruikelijke weg.”

Er brak een brede lach door op Jeroens gezicht en zijn ogen stonden vol trots. “Zo mag ik het horen Dennis. Alles voor Nederland!”

“En Nederland voor alles!”, vulde Dennis aan. De twee vrienden omhelsden elkaar nog eens stevig.

“Ik wil morgen de groep in Oost bezoeken”, zei Dennis toen. “Kun jij ervoor zorgen dat ze dat weten én wil je mij nog een plezier doen?”

“Jou altijd”, glimlachte Jeroen.

“Wil je me morgen vergezellen tijdens de tocht van hier naar Oost?” Hij vroeg het met een bijna verlegen glimlach om zijn lippen.

“Natuurlijk”, zei Jeroen gul. “En ik zal ervoor zorgen dat morgen tijdens dat bezoek een aantal jongens de boel verhuist van hier naar… wat denk je, terug onder het Kinkerkwartier? Dat lijkt mij nou humor.”

“Nee, met de ruimte onder het Kinkerkwartier heb ik andere plannen. Ik wil meer richting het centrum, of misschien wel oost. In de buurt van Carré?”

“Ik zal kijken wat we beschikbaar hebben daar", antwoordde Jeroen.

Na deze conversatie namen de mannen afscheid van elkaar. Jeroen vertrok weer de donkerte in, zijn rugzak vol met Dennis’ vuile kleren en afval. Dennis bleef alleen achter in de kleine kamer in het ondergrondse gangenstelsel van Amsterdam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De kop is eraf, het onderwerp is geïntroduceerd, de posities zijn duidelijk. Een aantal logistieke vragen worden beantwoord in het volgende hoofdstuk.   
> Miguel Narinx, Marnix Pauwels en Ben Bakker zijn echte personen. Miguel is Dennis' andere beste vriend, Marnix is ook een vriend en Ben is de vaste drummer van Jurk! Zij hebben niet meegeholpen aan dit verhaal en weten niet eens dat ze erin voorkomen. Ik vind het gewoon leuk om zo veel mogelijk mensen uit de omgeving van Jeroen en Dennis in dit verhaal te stoppen.  
> Ik hoop dat je het idee leuk vind en verder wil lezen. Review = leuk. Tot de volgende!


	2. Chapter 2

Om kwart voor 4 zat Jeroens slaapkamer vol met mensen van de verzetsgroep Keizersgracht. De gordijnen waren dicht, want niemand mocht zien dat er zo’n grote samenkomst was. Midden in de kring stond het kleine scherm van een iPad. Het beeld was nu nog zwart, maar zodra het 4 uur zou zijn, zou dat anders zijn.

Marie-Claire voorzag iedereen van wat drinken. De groep bestond uit acht man. Of eigenlijk vijf man en drie vrouw. Jeroen, Beau van Erven Dorens, Eddy Zoey, Henry van Loon en een jongen genaamd Sven waren de mannen, en Marie-Claire, Georgina Verbaan en een meisje genaamd Simone waren de vrouwen.

Ze bespraken het laatste nieuws. Triomfantelijk had de Minister President bericht dat het hoofdkwartier van het verzet opgerold was en dat het nu een kwestie van tijd zou zijn voordat het hoofd van het organisatie gevonden zou worden en daarmee zou het verzet de kop ingedrukt zijn. Er waren best wel wat zorgen om die uitspraak. Alles draaide nu om tijd. Hoe veel tijd zou er zijn om Dennis te verplaatsten? Wat zou de overheid allemaal weten?

Klokslag 4 uur voerde Jeroen een 8-cijferige code in op het scherm van de iPad en het gezicht van Dennis verscheen in beeld. Dennis glimlachte in de camera en wachtte totdat hij alle verzetsgroepen ingelogd zag op zijn scherm. Toen sprak hij:

_“Geliefde vrienden en vriendinnen. Deze extra oproep heeft natuurlijk te maken met het nieuws dat ons recentelijk heeft bereikt. Ik heb veel ongeruste berichten ontvangen over of het waar is dat ons hoofdkwartier is opgerold door de bezetters. Helaas moet ik u berichten dat dit waar is. Marnix, Ben en Miguel, bij de meesten van jullie wel bekend, zijn opgepakt. Noor, die daar op dat moment ook aanwezig was, heeft weten te ontsnappen. De locatie is ontruimd en wordt in de gaten gehouden door de Geheime Dienst. Ikzelf zal zo snel mogelijk moeten verhuizen, omdat de leden van deze groep informatie hebben over mijn verblijfplaats._

_Dit nieuws is een grote slag in ons gezicht. Een groot deel van onze informatie was daar opgeslagen en ook de drukmachine voor ons blad in Amsterdam stond daar. De leden die zijn opgepakt waren erbij vanaf het eerste uur en beschikken over veel informatie. Ik ben ervan overtuigd dat zij liever dood gaan dan informatie doorgeven, maar voor de zekerheid verhuizen we alles._

_Toch moeten we niet bij de pakken neer gaan zitten. Ja, de vijand heeft een belangrijke locatie en belangrijke personen weten op te pakken, maar daarmee hebben ze ons niet klein! De groep in Amsterdam is zo groot dat dit nog maar het topje van de ijsberg is. Wij laten ons niet kisten en wij zullen ze terug pakken! Niet door geweld, want geweld met geweld vergelden heeft geen enkele zin. Jullie weten hoe ik jullie telkens leer met liefde voor de mensen te handelen. Nee, wij gaan een grote drukactie op touw zetten die zijn weerga niet kent, en over een week zal door heel Nederland op elke hoek van elke straat een poster te zien zijn met al onze idealen in 95 stellingen. Ze zullen weten dat wij niet opgeven, maar terug vechten!”_

Er werd geapplaudisseerd in de kamer. Het beeld ging weer op zwart en in vele kamertjes werd nagepraat over dit idee. In ieders mailbox verscheen op hetzelfde moment een bericht met de oproep stellingen in te sturen waaruit er 95 gekozen konden worden en enthousiast werd er door de groep stellingen bedacht.

* * *

De volgende ochtend vroeg daalde Jeroen opnieuw af de ondergrondse in, dit keer samen met een paar sterke jonge, enthousiaste jongens en een enthousiast jong meisje. Dat was een principe van Dennis. Laat de mannen sjouwen, maar neem altijd een vrouw mee om het overzicht te bewaren, de beste indeling van de kamer te bepalen en de belangrijke beslissingen te maken, mocht dat nodig zijn. 

Bij Dennis’ kamer aangekomen vonden ze een drukke Dennis die zijn rugzak gepakt had. Hij gaf de laatste instructies aan de verhuizers en verliet toen samen met Jeroen zijn kamer. Getweeën liepen ze door de ondergrondse gangen van Amsterdam naar Oost. De leider van de groep was op de hoogte gesteld en zou aanwezig zijn.

In het stille ondergrondse stelsel werd het kleinste geluid vergroot tot een eindeloze echo. Elke voetstap die onzorgvuldig neergezet werd, klonk als een kanonskogel. Af en toe hoorde je het weergalmen van een metro door de gangen heen bulderen en kon je even normaal lopen. De twee vrienden spraken nauwelijks, en als ze spraken fluisterden ze. In de donkere tunnel was alleen het licht van Jeroens zaklantaarn dat hun pad verlichtte en ze hielden elkaars hand vast om ervoor te zorgen dat ze elkaar niet kwijt zouden raken, maar ook omdat dat kleine stukje intimiteit precies was wat ze nodig hadden nu ze elkaar niet vaak meer konden zien.

Dennis kreeg maar één keer per week bezoek van een verzetslid. Jeroen kwam elke vier weken langs om Dennis van nieuws, eten en schone kleren te voorzien. De overige drie weken werd die taak vervuld door een ander verzetslid dat door Dennis voldoende vertrouwd werd. Zo waren er maar vier mensen in de hele ondergrondse die wisten waar Dennis verbleef, plus de verhuizers. Het was een goed systeem om Dennis’ verblijfplaats te verhullen, maar het zorgde er wel voor dat de allerbeste vrienden elkaar nauwelijks zagen. Vooral Dennis viel dit zwaar, omdat hij buiten de vier bezoeken per maand nauwelijks menselijk contact had. Alles ging via de computer.

Na ruim 20 minuten kwamen ze bij een ladder, die Jeroen op klom. Hij zou kijken of de kust veilig was. Hij had Dennis de zaklantaarn gegeven. Na een teken van Jeroen klom Dennis achter hem aan. Bovenaan de ladder kwamen ze in een smalle, lange gang. Jeroen stond bij een streep licht wat verderop. Het bleek een wand in de betonnen muur te zijn die kon verschuiven. Ietwat verbaasd liep Dennis erdoor. Jeroen sloot de deur naadloos achter hen.

“Jij kent hier ook echt alles hè”, fluisterde Dennis. “Ja, ik kom nog eens ergens”, grinnikte Jeroen. Hij ging Dennis voor een trap op. Bij een houten deur gekomen klopte hij vier keer. “Alles voor Nederland”, klonk er aan de andere kant van de deur. “En Nederland voor alles”, antwoordden Jeroen en Dennis in koor. Er klonk het geschuif van een aantal grendels en de deur werd geopend.

“Machiel!”, riep Dennis uit en hij gaf de man die de deur open deed een enthousiaste knuffel. Ook Jeroen begroette Machiel op die manier.

“Goed jullie weer te zien. Vooral jou Dennis. Lang geleden”, zei Machiel. “Noor zit in de woonkamer. De gordijnen zijn dicht.” Hij weest Dennis op een deur. Dennis ging naar binnen en Jeroen bleef bij Machiel in de keuken.

* * *

De kamer was vrij donker. Alleen in de hoek van de kamer, naast de bank, brandde 1 enkele schemerlamp. Een paar ondeugende streepjes daglicht piepten door de gordijnen van het raam aan de tuinzijde. De gordijnen aan de voorzijde waren totaal verduisterend zodat ze geen enkel licht door lieten.

Het duurde even voordat Dennis’ ogen gewend waren aan het andere licht. Hij had al een paar maanden geleefd bij kunstlicht en hij had net een half uur in het donker van de ondergrondse gewandeld, dus hij was wel wat gewend aan donker, maar dit was een ander soort donker dan daar beneden.

“Dennis? Ben jij dat echt?”, klonk een vrouwenstem vanuit de donkerste hoek van de kamer.

“Noor?”, vroeg Dennis.

Een vrouw stapte uit de schaduwen vandaan, op hem af. Er verscheen een opgeluchte lach op Dennis gezicht en zonder verder nog wat te zeggen nam hij haar in zijn armen. “Gelukkig, gelukkig ben je ongedeerd”, fluisterde hij in haar oor. Noor was een tijdje zijn vriendinnetje geweest en hij had nog steeds een zwak voor haar, ook nadat het uit was en ze gewoon vrienden waren gebleven.

“Het is zo fijn je weer te zien, Dennis”, zei Noor. Ook zij was een zwak blijven houden voor de excentrieke leider van het verzet.

Pas na deze woorden lieten ze elkaar los. Dennis gebaarde naar de bank en gedroeg zich als een echte gentleman door het water dat klaar stond op de salontafel in te schenken en met een zwierig gebaar Noor een glas aan te bieden. Na een klinkende toast vroeg hij haar te vertellen wat er allemaal gebeurd was die bewuste avond.

Ze waren nog geen tien minuten in gesprek toen de deur open vloog en Machiel met een rood hoofd “Wegwezen!” riep en wild gebaarde dat de twee van de bank moesten komen. Verschrikt sprongen ze op en renden achter Machiel aan de keuken in. Daar stond Jeroen met zijn telefoon aan zijn oor. “Pak de noodrugzakken en verdwijn ondergronds met de kinderen. Nu!” Dennis hoefde niet te raden wie er aan de andere kant van de telefoon zat. Jeroens stem klonk dwingend. “Ik leg het later uit. Ga naar de afgesproken plek. Ik zie je daar.”

“Wat is er aan de hand?”, vroeg Dennis aan Machiel. “Groot alarm. Van allerlei groepen krijgen we berichten van razzia’s. Alle groepen worden tegelijk aangevallen.”

Op dat moment klonk er een doffe BONK tegen de deur. De vier keken elkaar verschrikt aan. “Vlug, schuif deze kast voor de deur”, commandeerde Machiel en samen barricadeerden ze de voordeur met de schoenenkast die in de gang stond. Nog eens klonk er een doffe klap tegen de deur, alsof er met een stormram gewerkt werd. Er werd nu ook glas ingeslagen.

“Jullie moeten vluchten, snel.” Machiel dirigeerde iedereen de keuken in, barricadeerde de keukendeur met de keukentafel, trok de deur naar de kelder open en duwde Dennis erdoor. Daarachteraan kwamen Jeroen en toen Noor. In de deuropening draaiden ze zich om.

“Kom jij niet mee?”, vroeg Noor aan Machiel toen die aanstalten maakte de deur achter haar te sluiten.

“Nee, ik barricadeer de keuken om ervoor te zorgen dat jullie meer tijd hebben. Daarna kom ik achter jullie aan. Nou go!”

Maar Noor stapte de keuken weer in. “Ik help je. Met z’n tweeën zijn we sneller.”

“Nee Noor, je hebt al ternauwernood een razzia overleefd!”, vond Machiel.

“Juist daarom”, zei Noor. “Ik ben al een keer weggerend. Dat doe ik niet nog een keer.” Ze draaide zich om naar Dennis en Jeroen, die bovenaan de trap met grote ogen toe stonden te kijken. “Het ga jullie goed. Ik hoop jullie straks te zien, en anders aan het einde van de oorlog.” Ze omhelsde eerst Jeroen en toen Dennis.

“Noor, weet je zeker dat je…” “Ik weet het zeker, Dennis.” Dennis kuste haar wang en omhelsde toen Machiel. “Het ga jullie goed. Als alles goed loopt, zie ik jullie over een uur onder Carré. Zo niet, dan…” Hij wilde de gedachte niet hardop uitspreken.

Machiel glimlachte naar Dennis en wees toen dwingend op het trapgat. “Ga nu, jullie twee. We verdoen tijd.” En inderdaad, op dat moment klonk er een oorverdovend gekraak. De voordeur had het begeven.

Dennis en Jeroen renden zonder nog een woord te zeggen de trap af. Machiel deed de deur achter hen dicht, schoof de grendels ervoor en keek Noor aan. “Alles voor Nederland.” “En Nederland voor alles!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beau van Erven Dorens, Henry van Loon, Eddy Zoey, Georgina Verbaan, Marie-Claire Witlox, Machiel Huisman en Noor Denteneer zijn bestaande personen. Beau, Henry, Eddy en Georgina zijn op verschillende manieren betrokken geweest bij projecten van Jeroen en Dennis. Claire is natuurljk Jeroens vrouw. Machiel is veel betrokken bij de Jurk! shows en muziek. Noor is een vriendin van Dennis. Ook zij hebben niet meegewerkt aan dit verhaal. Ik vind het vooral leuk om zoveel mogelijk namen rondom Jeroen en Dennis in dit verhaal te stoppen.
> 
> De druk wordt opgevoerd. Zal het verzet stand houden? Overleven Noor en Machiel deze razzia? Je leest het in het volgende hoofdstuk.  
> Review = leuk. Tot de volgende!


	3. Chapter 3

In de kelder verspilde Jeroen geen tijd en met zijn zaklamp tussen zijn tanden geklemd schoof hij de wand opzij, duwde Dennis er ietwat hardhandig door en zorgde ervoor dat de deur naadloos sloot. Hij gaf de zaklamp aan Dennis. “Vind de weg naar beneden”, commandeerde hij. Toen controleerde hij nog eens of de wand wel goed dicht was. Goed dicht betekende veiligheid.

Dennis had de ladder naar beneden gevonden en scheen omhoog om Jeroens weg te verlichten.

“Weet je waar we heen moeten?”, vroeg Dennis aan Jeroen.

“Ruwweg”, antwoordde die. “Maar we moeten vooral weg blijven van de ingangen bij de groepen. Dat is het belangrijkste.” Hij greep Dennis’ hand en trok hem met zich mee door het gangenstelsel. Pas na een kwartier rennen kwam hij tot stilstand.

Ze stonden nu op een brede stoep. Langs hen liep rioolwater. “Nu zijn we wel veilig”, zei Jeroen. Hij liet Dennis’ hand los en draaide zich naar zijn maat. Pas nu het licht op hem scheen zag Jeroen dat Dennis huilde. Geluidloos liepen tranen over zijn wangen. Verdriet straalde uit zijn blauwe ogen.

Heel even was Jeroen uit het veld geslagen en wist hij niet wat hij moest doen. Toen besloot hij dat woorden niet genoeg zouden zijn en hij omhelsde zijn vriend. Hij zei niks, hij drukte Dennis alleen stevig tegen zich aan. Dennis begroef zijn gezicht in Jeroens schouder, dankbaar voor de steun. Jeroen wreef over Dennis' rug en liet hem toen los. Dennis huilde nog steeds, maar Dennis troosten was niet Jeroens intentie geweest. Hij wilde zijn beste vriend laten weten dat huilen mocht, zeker in deze situatie.

Inmiddels had Jeroen zijn telefoon opgediept en zocht met de Ondergrondse App op waar ze zich precies bevonden, greep Dennis’ hand en leidde hem naar zijn nieuwe schuilplaats. De kamer was heringericht, had water en elektriciteit en een deur die op slot kon. Hij was iets groter dan Dennis’ vorige kamer geweest was.

Jeroen zette Dennis neer op zijn bed, kuste zijn natte wang, aaide even door zijn krullen en zei: “Ik ga kijken hoe het met Marie-Claire en de kinderen is. Ik kom zo snel mogelijk terug.” Met die woorden liet Jeroen Dennis achter. In zijn hoofd sloot hij het hoofdstuk ‘verhuizing’ af, zoals hij het hoofdstuk ‘razzia’ al had afgesloten tijdens het eerste kwartier rennen. Hij moest zichzelf afsluiten van de vreselijke dingen die gebeurden om niet gek te worden.

Alles wat nu voor hem telde, was zijn vrouw en kinderen vinden. Met de Ondergrondse App bij de hand rende hij de riolen en onderhoudstunnels door richting de plaats waar zijn vrouw en kinderen op hem zouden wachten. En, als ze op tijd weg hadden weten te komen, ook Noor en Machiel.

* * *

Toen Jeroen weer bij Dennis kwam trof hij, na het ritueel om binnen te komen, hem aan druk doende met een kaart van de ondergrondse wegen van Amsterdam die vol stond met markeringen en post-its. Om de kaart heen lagen allerlei papieren met aantekeningen, losse markeerstiften, een iPad, twee telefoons en een laptop.

“Zozo, al druk bezig met nieuwe plannen maken?”, vroeg Jeroen, gebarend naar het overvolle bureau.

Dennis knikte. “Hergroepering. We gaan alle hoofdgroepen ondergronds brengen.” Hij wees op zijn iPad. “Ik heb van de meeste groepen verslag binnen van de razzia. Gelukkig hebben de meesten weten te ontkomen. Het ziet ernaar uit dat de invallers alleen informatie had welke huizen er gebruikt werden. Blijkbaar hebben ze niet de moeite genomen om de huizen tijdelijk te observeren om zo meer te weten te komen over onze leden. Met die fout doen wij nu onze voordeel.”

Jeroen floot tussen zijn tanden. “Ze hadden ons veel schade aan kunnen doen als ze geduld hadden gehad dus.”

Dennis knikte. “Inderdaad. Iedereen die van belang is, dus iedereen wiens huis is overvallen, is nu ondergronds. De meesten heb ik inmiddels in een kamer weten te krijgen. De mensen die bovengronds blijven zullen ons moeten gaan voorzien van spullen.” Hij leek opeens te beseffen dat Jeroen ook een van de mensen was geweest wiens huis was aangevallen. “Hoe is het eigenlijk bij jou afgelopen? Iedereen op tijd weg?”

Jeroen knikte. “Gelukkig was ik op tijd. Marie-Claire vertelde dat ze net ondergronds waren toen de deur werd ingeramd. Ze zijn veilig, gelukkig. Ik heb ze gebracht naar die kleine ruimte die zich onder het water bevindt, je weet wel, bij de brug over de Amstel.”

Dennis knikte en leek even te aarzelen bij zijn volgende vraag. “En… Noor? Machiel?”

Jeroen schudde verdrietig zijn hoofd. “Geen spoor.”

Dennis liet zijn hoofd hangen. “We hadden ze mee moeten nemen.”

Het bleef even stil tussen de twee toen ze allebei dachten aan hun twee dappere vrienden. Toen vermande Jeroen zich en liep naar de kaart op Dennis’ bureau toe. “Dus dit wordt de herinrichting van de ondergrondse?”

“Jep. Helemaal. Er zijn genoeg ruimtes om te verblijven, het enige probleem is de metro. Het zou mooi zijn als we die in handen kregen. Het allermooiste zou zijn als er zelfs niemand meer ondergronds durft. Als we de vijand zouden kunnen laten denken dat het hier vol schadelijke gassen zit ofzo…”

“Een jonge vrouw in mijn groep heeft een opleiding Scheikunde gedaan. Misschien kan zij je erbij helpen?”, opperde Jeroen.

“Ja, misschien wel. Stuur haar maar hierheen zodra ze kan”, antwoordde Dennis.

“Ik heb trouwens Horace en Ruben van der Meer gestrikt om de maandelijkse taak van Miguel en mijzelf over te nemen”, voegde Jeroen toe.

“Dankjewel Jeroen, je bent gewel- Wat zei je over jezelf?”

“Horace neemt mijn week over, Dennis.”

“Wat? Jij-  Maar…?”

Jeroen keek ernstig naar Dennis. “Het wordt me te gevaarlijk, Dennis. Vandaag had ik mijn vrouw en mijn kinderen kunnen verliezen, of zij mij. Ik ga met mijn gezin weg. Ik vlucht.”

“Maar…” Dennis was met stomheid geslagen. Dit had hij niet verwacht. Het idee dat Jeroen hem niet ter zijde zou staan was niet eens in hem opgekomen. “Maar waar ga je dan heen? En laat je ons gewoon in de steek?”

“Ik ga proberen naar Engeland te komen. En daarmee wil ik een aspect aan je reorganisatieplan toevoegen.”

Dennis keek Jeroen niet-begrijpend aan.

Jeroen glimlachte. “Verzet vanuit Engeland, net als in de Tweede Wereldoorlog. We zouden vanuit daar de bevrijding kunnen proberen te regelen, evenals radio-en tv uitzendingen en eventueel aanvallen.” Hij tikte even speels tegen Dennis’ neus. “Want ik kan jou natuurlijk niet in de steek laten.”

Dennis moest dit even laten bezinken. “Ik weet het niet, Jeroen. Het is al hectisch genoeg hier in Nederland zonder dat Engeland er ook nog bij zit.”

“Of je nu wilt of niet Dennis, ik ga weg uit Nederland.” Jeroen was vastbesloten. “Ik bied je aan te helpen vanuit Engeland. Het is graag of niet.”

Dennis was er stil van. Hij was zelfs zo lang stil dat Jeroen bang was dat hij op een of andere manier kortsluiting had veroorzaakt in Dennis’ hoofd. Hij legde zijn hand op Dennis’ schouder, maar die schudde de hand weg. De ogen die hem aankeken stonden vol verdriet.

“Ik had gewoon nooit gedacht dat ik ooit iets zonder jou zou moeten doen”, beantwoordde Dennis met verstikte stem de onuitgesproken vraag op Jeroens geschrokken gezicht.

“Och Dennis…” Jeroen voelde zich wel schuldig nu hij zijn vriend zo aangeslagen zag. “Maar het is toch ook niet zonder mij? Ik ben dan wel niet hier, maar we zullen nog steeds contact hebben en plannen smeden enzo.”

Dennis beet op zijn lip. “Om eerlijk te zijn, Jeroen, hield ik dit ondergronds wonen alleen maar vol omdat Miguel en jij eens per maand langs kwamen. En nu is Miguel opgepakt en als jij ook niet meer komt dan… dan ben ik bang dat ik heel snel door draai.”

Jeroen legde zijn hand op Dennis’ schouder. “We zullen skypen, goed?”

Met een diepe zucht knikte Dennis. “Ik kan niet zeggen dat ik het een leuk idee vind, Jeroen, maar het is wel een idee dat kan werken. Bovendien moet jij doen wat je denkt dat het beste is. Ik sta achter je beslissing, welke kant die ook op gaat.”

“Dankjewel, Dennis”, zei Jeroen zacht. De vrienden keken elkaar aan.

“Och, kom dan toch hier”, gebaarde Dennis met open armen en ze omhelsden elkaar.

“En dan nu: regelen geblazen!”, lachte Jeroen opgelucht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misschien is dit een goed moment om op te merken dat ik geen verstand heb van hoe de Nederlandse ondergrondse in elkaar zit. Voor dit verhaal, is het per stad een redelijk aan elkaar geknoopt netwerk van tunnels met verschilende functies dat zich onder de gehele stad uit spreid.   
> Daarnaast heb ik de ballen verstand van hoe in het tijdperk van techniek niet alle berichten van het verzet onderschept worden. Ga voor dit verhaal er voor het gemak vanuit dat er genoeg ICT techneuten in het verzet zitten om te zorgen voor beveiligde verbindingen en onkraakbare apps, zodat de vijand het verzet niet op die manier kan oprollen.
> 
> Genoeg over de techniciteit. Ik ben benieuwd wat je ervan vond! Tot de volgende!


	4. Chapter 4

In de maand die volgde gebeurde er veel. Veel mensen van het verzet leerden ondergronds leven. Hervormingen werden doorgevoerd in aanloop naar het plan om compleet ondergronds Amsterdam in bezit te nemen. Andere groepen in andere steden deden ook mee en planden ook hun eigen overname om zo de volledige ondergrondse wereld van Nederland op dezelfde dag in te kunnen nemen.

Ondertussen plande Jeroen met een kleine groep toegewijde mensen de overtocht naar Engeland. Dat was een hele klus, aangezien reizen naar niet-bezette gebieden verboden was. Engeland was neutraal terrein en dus verboden gebied. Alleen met een hele goede reden kon je op een boot terecht komen, of je moest als smokkelwaar mee weten te komen. Gelukkig zaten in alle hoeken van het land verzetsmensen en werd de overtocht geregeld met een marineschip op handelsreis. Naast Jeroen en zijn gezin, zouden ook Beau van Erven Dorens met zijn gezin en Tjebbo Gerritsma meegaan naar Engeland. Het plan was redelijk snel rond en veel te snel naar Dennis’ zin kwam Jeroen afscheid nemen.

* * *

Het was ongeveer een week of twee voordat dat de overname van ondergronds Nederland gepland stond. Jeroen wilde voor die tijd het land uit zijn en had de overtocht ruim op tijd gepland. De volgende middag zou het schip wegvaren. Deze middag zouden ze van Amsterdam naar Hoek van Holland gaan. Dat zou lastiger worden dan dat je op het eerste gezicht zou denken, omdat Jeroen een bekend hoofd heeft en daarbuiten ook nog eens van hem bekend is dat hij een verzetsmedewerker is. De bezetters hebben een prijs op zijn hoofd gezet en dus zouden er best wel eens burgers kunnen zijn die aan de foute kant staan en geld willen verdienen.

Jeroen klopte op Dennis’ deur met een brok in zijn keel. Hij en zijn vrouw Marie-Claire kwamen afscheid nemen van zijn allerbeste vriend. De afgelopen jaren waren ze nauwelijks van elkaars zijde geweken en het idee dat hij Dennis voorlopig niet meer zou zien en hem misschien zelfs wel nooit meer zou kunnen zien, deed hem pijn en verdriet.

Na het zeggen van het wachtwoord deed Dennis de deur open.  “Jeroen!”, begroette hij hem met een lach. “Fijn dat je even langs komt. En natuurlijk Marie-Claire! Vanwaar dit bezoek?”

Jeroen lachte niet, maar stapte binnen met een knoop in zijn maag. Achter hem stapte Marie-Claire naar binnen en Dennis sloot de deur. “Heb je mijn rapport gelezen?”, vroeg Jeroen aan Dennis. “Over Engeland?”

Dennis knikte.

“Dus je weet dat het schip morgen vertrekt. We gaan er straks heen.”

Weer knikte Dennis.

“Over een uur maakt Marieke Stienen een compleet ander persoon van me.” Jeroen glimlachte, maar de lach bereikte zijn ogen niet. “Dus ik dacht dat je het nog wel leuk zou vinden om mij te zien als mezelf voordat ik vertrek.”

“Dan is dit dus het afscheid.” Dennis klonk verdrietig.

“Ja”, antwoordde Jeroen vlak. “Ja, dit is afscheid.”

Marie-Claire stapte tactvol naar voren. “Ik dacht dat je het ook wel fijn zou vinden als ik gedag zou komen zeggen.” 

“Natuurlijk”, knikte Dennis. “Kom hier.” 

Marie-Claire stapte naar voren, gaf Dennis 3 kussen en omhelsde hem. “Het ga je goed hier", fluisterde ze in zijn oor. "Hou je taai. Ik weet zeker dat het plan gaat slagen en dan zien we je gewoon weer aan de andere kant van de bezetting.” 

Dennis glimlachte. “Bedankt, Marie-Claire. Ik hoop ook jou weer terug te zien. Het ga jullie goed. Ik red me wel”, fluisterde hij terug. "Pas goed op elkaar." 

Claire liet Dennis los en de twee wisselden een blik van verstandhouding. Al jaren spanden ze samen om Jeroen enigszins in goede banen te houden. Dat kwam nu ten einde. "Maak je geen zorgen", glimlachte Claire. "Ik heb hem voor je." Dennis knikte en liet haar toen los. “Dan laat ik jullie nu alleen. Ik ga terug naar de kinderen”, zei ze en met een knipoog naar Dennis en een schouderklopje voor Jeroen liep ze de deur uit. Het geluid van de deur die dicht viel, galmde na in de kleine ruimte.

De twee vrienden keken elkaar in de ogen. Ogen die ze zo goed kenden. Blauw versus bruin/groen.

Dennis zuchtte diep. “Twintig jaar vriendschap, en dan nu afscheid. Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat we elkaar nu echt gedag zeggen.”

“Het is niet het einde van onze vriendschap, Dennis. Jij bent en blijft mijn allerbeste vriend, wat de toekomst ons ook brengen zal”, antwoordde Jeroen.

“Ik ben gewoon zo bang dat ik je nooit meer zal zien.” Dennis beet op zijn lip.  “Wie weet hoe lang deze godvergeten oorlog nog duurt? Wie weet wat ons overkomt? Dit kan gewoon de laatste keer zijn dat ik je… dat ik je zie.” Er blonken tranen in Dennis’ blauwe ogen. Hij had de grootste moeite zijn emoties in bedwang te houden.

Jeroen had het nu ook moeilijk. “Wij overleven die oorlog gewoon, Dennis. En als Nederland weer bevrijd is zullen we elkaar weer terug zien.” Hij pakte Dennis bij zijn schouder en zijn stem trilde toen hij verder ging. “Beloof me dat je dit overleeft Dennis. In films leggen verzetsleiders altijd het loodje voordat het land bevrijdt word, maar dit is geen film. Beloof het me Dennis.”

“Ik beloof het”, knikte Dennis. Ook zijn stem trilde. “Als jij mij ook belooft dat jij de tocht naar Engeland overleeft en niet dood gaat voordat de oorlog over is.”

“Ik beloof het”, beloofde Jeroen nu ook. “Maar voor het geval dat er iets onverwachts gebeurt…” Zijn stem ging omhoog nu de tranen kwamen.

De mannen vlogen zonder nog een woord te zeggen in elkaars armen. Hun handen grepen zich vast aan de ander en hun gezichten waren begraven elkaars hals. Ze klampten zich aan elkaar vast alsof ze elkaars laatste reddingsboei waren.

“Ik ga je zo ontzettend missen”, fluisterde Jeroen in Dennis’ oor. “Zo verschrikkelijk ontzettend veel.”

“Het doet nu al pijn”, fluisterde Dennis terug. “Ik ga jou ook zo verschrikkelijk missen gozer.”

Ze klampten zich nog steviger aan elkaar vast. Dennis’ vuisten waren gebald terwijl ze in stukken stof van Jeroens kleding grepen. Jeroen had Dennis zo stevig vast dat zijn handen bijna zijn eigen schouders weer aan konden raken. Zo stonden ze minutenlang.

Na een tijdje verslapte hun grip, maar elkaar helemaal loslaten deden ze niet. Dat wilden ze niet. Loslaten betekende loslaten voor een hele lange tijd, en misschien zelfs loslaten voor altijd.

Uiteindelijk kwam er een moment dat ze, nog steeds dicht bij elkaar, hun handen op de schouders van de ander, elkaar in de ogen keken. Zwijgend, lang, intens.

Het was Dennis’ hand die zich naar achter Jeroens hoofd begaf. Met zachte dwang bracht hij hun voorhoofden tegen elkaar aan.

De tijd leek stil te staan terwijl ze elkaar in de ogen keken. Jeroens hand kroop nu ook achter Dennis’ hoofd en zacht streelde hij met zijn duim langs Dennis’ nek heen en weer. Hun neuzen raakten elkaar nu ook in een teder en intiem moment. Het was alsof ze het samenzijn indronken, er een voorraadkamer mee vulden om de komende tijd mee vooruit te kunnen. Geen van beiden wist voor hoe lang dit afscheid zou zijn.

Er rolde een traan langs Dennis’ wang naar beneden. Jeroen trok Dennis nog dichter naar zich toe en streelde met zijn duim langs zijn wang. Er rolden meer tranen over Dennis’ wangen naar beneden. Niet omdat hij verdrietig was, maar om de pijn die het geluk van dit moment hem deed, in het besef dat dit waarschijnlijk de laatste keer was dat hij met Jeroen samen was.

Uiteindelijk week Jeroen naar achteren en veegde met een teder gebaar een aantal tranen van Dennis’ natte wang. “Precies één dag nadat Nederland bevrijd is van de bezetters”, sprak hij schor, “zie ik je weer. Hier. In dit kamertje. Ik zorg dat ik er ben. Jij ook?”

Dennis knikte en veegde met de mouw van zijn trui zijn wangen droog. Zijn keel zat dicht met verdriet en hij was niet in staat om iets te zeggen.

Jeroen tikte even speels onder Dennis’ kin. “Dan zie ik je dan. Nu moet ik gaan.”

Ze omhelsden elkaar nog één keer. Toen liep Jeroen langzaam achteruit, naar de deur. Zijn hand gleed langs de arm van Dennis naar beneden. Hun vingers glipten als laatste van elkaar.

Bij de deur draaide Jeroen zich om. Voordat de deur dicht viel, wierp hij nog één blik achterom. Dennis, zijn helderblauwe ogen vol liefde en verdriet, die hem een kushandje toe wierp, was een beeld dat zich op zijn netvlies etste. 

* * *

Met een brok in zijn keel rende Jeroen de eerste kilometer terug naar zijn kamer in de ondergrondse. Het was alsof hij vluchtte voor de pijn die het afscheid met zijn allerbeste vriend had gedaan. Halverwege de weg terug moest hij stoppen omdat zijn benen zijn verdriet niet meer konden dragen en huilend viel hij op zijn knieën neer. Het voorgevoel dat dit de laatste keer was geweest dat hij Dennis gezien had liet hem maar niet los en was zo sterk dat het hem verlamde. Hij had de neiging terug te rennen, Dennis’ deur in te trappen en hem mee te nemen naar Engeland. Daar zou Dennis veilig zijn, net als hijzelf. Dan zouden ze gewoon samen zijn, zoals het hoorde. Maar hij zou Dennis daar geen plezier mee doen, dat wist hij wel. En juist dit afscheid zou zijn drijfveer zijn om zo snel mogelijk een eind te maken aan deze zinloze bezetting.

Toen de emoties iets minder waren, stond Jeroen weer op en liep terug naar zijn kamer. Zijn vrouw, Marie-Claire, stond hem daar op te wachten. Zonder iets te zeggen stortte hij zich in haar armen. Zijn kinderen, Salomon en Valerie, kwamen er ook bij staan en sloegen hun armpjes om hun vader heen. Ze snapten nog niet waarom papa verdrietig was, maar ze wisten wel dat ze een gevaarlijk avontuur tegemoet gingen.

Marie-Claire kuste haar man en fluisterde in zijn oor “Het komt allemaal goed. Je ziet hem wel weer terug.” Jeroen glimlachte naar haar. Af en toe was het alsof ze zijn gedachten kon lezen.

* * *

De klap van de deur die dicht sloeg had het effect op Dennis van een hamer. Geruisloos liepen er tranen langs zijn wangen naar beneden terwijl hij langs de muur naar beneden gleed en zijn gezicht in zijn handen begroef. Zijn gevoel vertelde hem dat dit de laatste keer was dat hij Jeroen had mogen omhelzen, dat dit de laatste keer was dat hij hem in levenden lijve had gezien. Die gedachte deed hem zo veel pijn dat hij de neiging had achter Jeroen aan te rennen en met hem mee te gaan naar Engeland, zodat ze samen konden zijn, zoals het hoorde. Maar dat kon hij niet maken tegenover zijn mensen hier. Hij had een heel ondergronds netwerk om voor te zorgen, die kon hij niet achter laten.

Na een paar minuten veegde hij zijn tranen weg en trok een schriftje onder zijn kussen vandaan. Dat schrift stond vol met teksten, gedachten en gedichten. Na de oorlog wilde hij er liedjes van maken. Hij sloeg een lege pagina op en schreef een liedtekst op. Een lied van verdriet, van angst en van pijn, van verlangen en van hoop. “Jeroen, ik mis je nu al”, fluisterde hij voor zich uit.

Nog een tijdje bekeek hij de tekst, veranderde hier en daar wat en toen zijn ergste verdriet uit zijn hoofd was, ging hij weer aan het werk. Nog maar twee weken voordat de Grote Overname van de ondergrondse gepland stond en er was nog een hoop te regelen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tot hier het eerder (in 2012) geschreven gedeelte! Ik heb al eerder gezegd dat een van mijn favoriete concepten is om Jeroen en Dennis uit elkaar te trekken en kijken hoe ze daarop reageren.  
> Vanaf hier ga ik komende tijd verder schrijven, totdat er een logisch moment is voor de epiloog, die ik al wel geschreven had in 2012. 
> 
> Hopelijk vind je het tot nu toe leuk! Review = lief. Ik ben benieuwd naar wat je ervan vond! Tot de volgende!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanaf nu zullen we de events in deze oorlog vooral volgen door mails, telefoontjes en videogesprekken tussen Dennis en Jeroen. De lengte van de hoofdstukken kan daarom erg verschillen. U zijt gewaarschuwd ;)

Het duurde vijf dagen voordat Dennis weer iets van Jeroen hoorde. Vijf dagen spanning en zenuwen. Niemand van de verzetsleden die de reis naar Engeland aan gegaan waren, had contact opgenomen. Er was afgesproken dit pas te doen als ze zeker wisten dat ze veilig waren. Engeland was neutraal terrein.

Het bericht van Jeroen was kort.

> _Zijn veilig aangekomen in neutraal gebied. Hotel gevonden voor het team. Zoeken nu naar manier om asiel aan te vragen en naar een plek om nieuw hoofdkwartier op te zetten. MC en de kinderen gaan goed. Bel je over twee dagen voor verslag. X, Jeroen._

Dennis slaakte eerst maar eens een zucht van opluchting dat de overtocht gelukt was. De zee was vol controleschepen van Frankrijk en Spanje, die iedere boot controleerden om te kijken of de lading in orde was. Passagiers werden gecheckt op visum en EU-lidmaatschap. Gelukkig hadden Jeroen en Marie-Claire en de kinderen Amerikaanse paspoorten vanwege hun tijd in Amerika en ze speelden dan ook een Amerikaans gezin dat een tour door Europa maakte. Blijkbaar had de vermomming geholpen. 

In Amsterdam was er nog veel te doen voor de leden van het verzet. Met nog nauwelijks een week te gaan voordat ze de ondergrondse over zouden nemen, moest er vooral veel gebeuren aan het fabriceren van bepaalde apparaten, die als functie hadden ieder meetinstrument dat te dicht in de buurt kwam te hacken en het te laten geloven dat de radioactieve straling ondergronds zo ongekend hoog was, dat daar geen mens meer in leven kon zijn. Daarnaast moesten er kleine explosieven gemaakt worden, die op strategische punten ontploffinkjes zouden veroorzaken om de autoriteiten te laten geloven dat er een ramp had plaatsgevonden. En als laatste moest de lange reeks dreigbrieven aan de schijnregering afgerond worden, waarin het "onklaar maken van het voltallige ondergrondse tunnelnetwerk in verschillende grote steden in Nederland" werd aangekondigd.

Toen twee dagen later zijn beveiligde telefoon ging en Jeroens naam op het schermpje verscheen, wist Dennis niet hoe snel hij op ‘opnemen’ moest drukken. “Dennis van de Ven.”  “Meneer van de Ven, dit is Hans de Walle van de Nederlandse inlichtingendienst”, klonk er met een zware stem van de andere kant van de lijn. “Wij weten waar u zich bevindt!” Even sloeg Dennis’ hart een slag over, maar toen klonk de lachende stem van Jeroen “Daar had ik je te pakken! Hoi Dennis!” Een opgeluchte lach ontsnapte uit Dennis’ keel. “Jeroen, klootzak! Je bezorgt me een hartverzakking man!” Nu werd er aan beide kanten van de lijn gelachen, alsof er geen vuiltje aan de lucht was, alsof ze gewoon de volgende aflevering van Draadstaal aan het bespreken waren, alsof er geen oorlog was, alsof ze niet een week geleden afscheid van elkaar hadden genomen. De onschuld van het moment ging niet aan Dennis voorbij. Met de lach nog op zijn gezicht vroeg hij: “Gozer, vertel me alles. Hoe is het daar? Hoe is de overtocht gegaan?”

Dus Jeroen vertelde. Hij vertelde van de reis naar Engeland met het schip en de controle van het Franse schip dat halverwege de reis langszij kwam varen.

“Dus we hadden onze kinderen verteld dat ze op de boot alleen Engels mochten spreken. En die Fransen, die spreken dus geen Engels.” Hij zette een Frans-Engels accent op. “ _Zus you ar on your way zto Ingland, yesh? From America, yesh?_ _Holidaay?_ En dat was dus alles wat die Fransman kon. Ik hoefde alleen maar te knikken en dat was het.”

Dennis moest lachen bij de imitatie. “Lekker effectief dan, die controles.”

“Gyesh, verry effectiv”, antwoordde Jeroen in hetzelfde Frans-Engelse accent. “And my Frensj is verry bad. Jenemepasconcupui.”

“A oui, qu’es-ce qu’il y a?", antwoordde Dennis gekscherend in z’n beste Frans.

"Kwestse kwielja, inderdaad", reageerde Jeroen droog.

"Kwetste kwallen", ging Dennis eroverheen.

"Noem je me nou een kwal?", vroeg Jeroen met een semi-verontwaardigde stem. "Ja", antwoordde Dennis gekscherend. "Oh, nee, dan hoorde ik het goed", zei Jeroen weer.

Opnieuw klonk er een lachsalvo van beide kanten. Ze zaten zo snel weer in het ritme dat ze in de afgelopen jaren onderling hadden ontwikkeld. Het was alsof ze niet kilometers van elkaar verwijderd waren, als vanouds.

Het gesprek ging verder, over de aanstormende overname van de ondergrondse, over hoe Jeroen het zou gaan aanpakken in Engeland met de rest van de verzetsleden die meegekomen waren. Ze spraken ook een moment af om te skypen, een paar dagen nadat de overname van de ondergrondse gepland stond. En toen kwam het onvermijdelijke afscheid.

“Hang jij op?”, vroeg Dennis “Nee, jij moet ophangen”, grapte Jeroen. “Nee, jij” “Nee, jij! We lijken potverdorie wel een getrouwd stel.” Weer een lach. Dennis besloot om dan toch maar de wijste te zijn. “Tot over anderhalve week, Jeroen”, zei hij zacht. “Hou je taai, jongen.”

“Dag, Dennis.”

“Dag, Jeroen.”

Dennis haalde de telefoon van zijn oor en drukte op het rode telefoontje om op te hangen. Nog lange tijd staarde hij naar zijn telefoon en liet het gesprek nog eens door zijn hoofd gaan. Nu pas besefte hij hoe blij en opgelucht hij was dat alles goed was gegaan en dat Jeroen nu veilig was met zijn gezin. Van zichzelf kon hij dat niet zeggen…


	6. Chapter 6

_Lieve Dennis,_

_Alles gaat goed hier. De kinderen zitten inmiddels op een school en Claire heeft contact weten te leggen met de lokale autoriteiten die ons wellicht verder kunnen helpen._

_Beau, Tjebbo en ik bouwen aan een radiozender zodat we kunnen gaan uitzenden naar Nederland, net als in de 2e wereldoorlog. We hopen vanaf begin volgende maand uit te gaan zenden. Het lijkt wel alsof we in een spannend jongensboek leven, bijna surrealistisch._

_Hoe is het daar? We missen Nederland en iedereen daar in Amsterdam._

_Dikke knuffel en kusjes op je bril,_

_Jeroen_

Jeroen staarde naar zijn scherm en las de mail een paar keer over. Niets dat enige verblijfplaats van wie dan ook zou kunnen verraden. Niets dat een datum of tijd noemt. De mail was veilig. 

Een diepe zucht ontsnapte aan zijn keel. Jeroen sloot zijn ogen en leunde achterover. Hij was pas twee weken in Engeland, en hij had zijn gezin en Tjebbo en Beau die meegekomen waren, maar soms miste hij zijn beste vriend ontzettend. Even flitste het beeld van hun afscheid, nu twee weken terug, in zijn herinnering voorbij. Hij had gehoopt dat de minuten in elkaars armen ervoor zou zorgen dat het missen minder heftig zou zijn, maar het tegendeel was waar. 

Jeroen aarzelde, zijn vingers zwevend boven het toetsenbord. _P.S. Ik mis je meer dan dat ik dacht. Soms wens ik dat ik je had meegenomen. Laten we deze k*t oorlog zo snel mogelijk eindigen._ , typte hij. Daarna wiste hij de zin weer uit. Nog een keer probeerde hij het.  _P.S. Ik mis je ontzettend._ Weer wiste hij de zin uit. Nog een of twee keer begon hij aan een zin, maar wiste alles toch steeds weer uit. Uiteindelijk drukte hij op verzenden zonder nog iets toe te voegen.

* * *

Dennis las de mail een paar keer over en liet de emoties die Jeroens mail in hem opriep even toe om hem te overspoelen, om ze daarna vakkundig weg te stoppen. Een diepe zucht ontsnapte aan hem. "Och Jeroen, soms wens ik ook dat ik met je was meegegaan...", prevelde hij voor zich uit. De woorden bleven zonder ontvanger in de lucht hangen. Dennis schudde zijn hoofd even en klikte op 'reply'. 

_Lieve Jeroen,_

_Hier gaat het ook prima. Nu we compleet ondergronds zitten, is het vrij rustig. We moeten nog wel veel patrouilleren bij de uitgangen, maar langzaam aan neemt de hoeveelheid onderzoekspatrouilles af. Het lijkt goed te gaan, ze trappen erin en denken echt dat we een nucleaire ramp hebben veroorzaakt. Nu is het een zaak van hergroeperen, herschikken en kijken waar we nu heen willen. De volgende stappen gaan cruciaal zijn voor de komende tijd... Als je ideeën hebt, hoor ik ze graag._

_Super te gek dat jullie die radio bouwen! We herschrijven de geschiedenis! Laat maar weten wanneer de eerste uitzending is, dan zorgen we dat de details bekend worden in Nederland._

_Beau, Tjebbo, Marie-Claire, de kids en jij krijgen de groeten van iedereen hier. We missen jullie ook. En ik mis jou. Tot onze Skype-meeting. Ik kijk ernaar uit._

_Lieve groet en kus,_

_Dennis_


	7. Chapter 7

Dennis probeerde zijn zenuwen onder controle te krijgen. Jeroen was pas een paar minuten te laat voor hun Skype-afspraak. Dat was niets ongewoons. Maar toch. De zorg bleef. Waarom het heftiger aan voelde dan toen Jeroen nog in Amsterdam woonde, wist Dennis ook niet. Jeroen liep meer gevaar hier dan in Engeland, toch? Maar wat als er iets gebeurd zou zijn...

Dennis werd opgeschrikt uit zijn mijmeringen toen zijn computer een bliep gaf en er een pop-up op het scherm verscheen: _"Beveiligde videocall accepteren"_

Een golf van verlichting ging door Dennis heen. Opgelucht haalde hij adem en klikte toen op 'accepteren'. Jeroens hoofd verscheen in beeld.

Jeroen zag Dennis verschijnen en riep enthousiast "Heeeee, Dennis!" 

"Jeroen!", antwoordde Dennis joviaal. "Goed je te zien man! Hoe is het?" "Ja goed! En hoe is het daar?" "Er is genoeg werk", antwoordde Dennis droog. "We zijn nog midden in de hergroepering, die duurt wat langer dan verwacht, maar het begint de goede kant op te gaan. We zijn nu in alle grote steden ongeveer een maandje ondergronds, zonder doden of gewonden. We hebben zelfs een paar metro's in ons bezit nu. Dat zijn dus superhandige vergaderruimtes." 

Jeroen moest lachen, onder andere omdat Dennis de laatste zin met een Brabants accent uitsprak, ten teken dat het een semi-serieuze grap was. 

Er viel een stilte, die Dennis snel verbrak door te vragen hoe het was met Marie-Claire en de kinderen.

Goed, volgens Jeroen. De jaren in Amerika wierpen hun vruchten af. De kinderen kwamen goed mee op school omdat hun niveau Engels goed genoeg was. Marie-Claire was diplomatiek bezig en had een baantje als secretaresse weten te versieren bij een lokaal overheidsorgaan. Ze hoopte vanaf daar verdere toegang te krijgen tot de politieke top van Engeland.

"Beau en ik werken aan het radio-station", vertelde Jeroen. "Het is nog best lastig, want we willen natuurlijk onvindbaar zijn voor de vijand, maar vindbaar voor de gewone mensen in het land en het verzet. We denken erover om via internet te streamen en dat mensen steeds een wachtwoord in moeten vullen, die je alleen kunt krijgen via een code in de wekelijkse verzetskrant. Hoe vind je dat klinken?"

"Als een heleboel gedoe", antwoordde Dennis. "Maar zo'n soort constructie is wel het veiligste. Ik wil dat we echt eerlijk kunnen zijn op die radiozender. Behalve over één ding. De ondergrondse moet volgens alle nieuwsberichten radio-actief blijven. Stel dat er een verrader tussen zit... Dat risico wil ik niet lopen. Dan zijn we opnieuw aangeschoten wild."

Jeroen knikte begrijpend. "Dat is verstandig, denk ik."

Dennis keek nadenkend in de verte. "Jeroen, wat denk jij ervan om een back-up plan te maken?" 

"Klinkt te gek. Een backup plan voor wat precies?" 

"Voor als ik... voor als ik opgepakt wordt. Of vermoord. Als de vijand mijn schuilplaats ontdekt. Het verzet is groter dan ik, er moet iemand zijn die dat stokje over pakt." Dennis keek naar zijn bureau en tekende met zijn nagel cirkels op het bureaublad. Hij wachtte Jeroens oordeel af. Aan de andere kant was het opvallend stil. 

"We hadden afgesproken dat je zou blijven leven, Dennis", zei Jeroen zacht. Nu pas durfde Dennis weer naar het scherm te kijken. "Ze gaan je niet vinden, ze gaan je niet oppakken, en je gaat niet dood." Het klonk koppig. 

"Jeroen..." "Nee Dennis, nee!" "Jeroen...", probeerde Dennis nog eens. "We moeten realistisch zijn. Wij allebei. We kunnen het niet maken om niet op het ergste voorbereid te zijn. Ik weet dat het moeilijk is, maar het moet." Dennis staarde bijna smekend in de camera in een poging Jeroen te overtuigen.

Er klonk een diepe zucht van de andere kant. "Oké Dennis. Je hebt gelijk." Nog een diepe zucht. "Je hebt gelijk... We zijn het aan iedereen verplicht, ookal moeten we er zelf niet aan denken dat het daadwerkelijk nodig is." Jeroen keek weer naar zijn scherm, in een poging Dennis aan te kijken, hoewel hij ook wel wist dat dat onmogelijk was. "Wat had je in gedachten?" 

Dennis voelde zich opgelucht. Hij had van tevoren niet goed in kunnen schatten wat Jeroens reactie zou zijn, en hij was blij dat hij hem zo snel mee had in het plan. "Ik wil iemand trainen, zodat hij of zij mijn werk ook kan doen. Dan weten wij allebei alles." "Wie?" Dennis glimlachte even naar het scherm. "Wat dacht je van... Suzan." "Suzan Visser?" "Ja. Ik denk dat ze het zou kunnen, jij?" 

Jeroen moest inwendig lachen. Dennis en vrouwen, echt, dat was zo voorspelbaar. Maar hij knikte. "Goed idee! Ben je gelijk niet meer zo eenzaam daar beneden", grinnikte hij.

"Nou, wat denk jij wel niet allemaal", lachte Dennis, terwijl hij zich licht rood voelde kleuren. "Daar zijn we al lang voorbij hoor." Maar het hielp niet, de wetende glimlach bleef om Jeroens mond heen hangen terwijl hij kusgeluidjes maakte. "Jeroen, dit is kinderachtig", probeerde Dennis in zijn meest verveelde stem. "Wat denk je er echt van?" 

Jeroen hield op met zijn toneelstukje. Even was het stil terwijl hij nadenkend een hand over zijn hoofd streek. “En ik dan?” 

Dennis haalde verontschuldigend zijn schouders op. “Jij was ook de eerste waar ik aan dacht, maar we hebben echt iemand in Nederland nodig, Jeroen.” 

Jeroen knikte langzaam. “Logisch, natuurlijk.” Hij glimlachte. "Suzan zal de taak goed kunnen. Ga ervoor, zou ik zeggen."

Dennis leek opgelucht. “Dank je, Jeroen. Ik ga het regelen.”

Jeroen staarde peinzend naar het scherm, en vroeg toen de vraag die hem al een tijdje bezig hield. "Wat ben je van plan voor de komende tijd, Dennis? Waar gaat dit verzet heen?"

"Bevrijding", zei Dennis plompverloren. "Hoewel dit geen oorlog is met geweld, zien we het land achteruit gaan. Eten wordt schaarser en dus duurder. Mensen verdienen nog steeds even veel maar de belastingen worden steeds hoger, dus er is minder dat ze kunnen uitgeven. Er is een boycot op benzine en diesel, dus de auto's die niet elektrisch zijn rijden niet meer. Dit land gaat hard achteruit. Als dit weer vijf jaar gaat duren, is er niks meer van ons over." Dennis klonk steeds gepassioneerder naar mate hij langer aan het woord was. "We mogen dit niet laten gebeuren, Jeroen."

Jeroen glimlachte. Als Dennis eenmaal bevlogen raakte, was er geen houden meer aan de waterval van woorden. "Wat kunnen we vanuit Engeland regelen?", vroeg hij. "Voedselpakketten? Geld? Benzine? Knikkers?"

Dennis lachte en dacht even na. "Die knikkers zijn sowieso handig natuurlijk. Maar ik denk dat we er vooral verstandig aan doen om een voedselvoorzieningsconstructie op te zetten. Laten we daar allebei met onze mensen over sparren."

Jeroen knikte. "Ik zal de denktank hier aanzetten." "En ik hier", bevestigde Dennis. 

"Dat doet me trouwens denken", zei Jeroen met een knipoog naar Dennis, "aan die keer dat we gingen tanken..." "Bij dat tankstation met die...", vulde Dennis feilloos aan, "Klassieke muziek", eindigden ze in koor. Twee twinkelende ogen staarden naar elkaar via het scherm. "En toen ging jij daarop dansen met die mevrouw van de broodjes", herinnerde Jeroen zich. "Ja, dat was intens", lachte Dennis. "Vooral toen jij daarna probeerde haar van me over te nemen en ze je wegduwde." Nu schoten ze allebei in de lach. 

Toen het gelach afgenomen was, viel er weer een stilte. Dennis betrapte zichzelf erop dat hij alles aan de Jeroen op het scherm in zich probeerde op te nemen. Jeroen leek aan de andere kant hetzelfde te doen. Zijn ogen vlogen heen en weer alsof ze Dennis' gezicht in zich opnamen. Uiteindelijk verzuchtte hij "Potverdorie, ik mis je Dennis." Dennis fixeerde zijn ogen op Jeroens ogen op het scherm. "Ik mis jou ook, gozer." Hij stak zijn hand uit naar het scherm. "en ik haat het dat ik je niet in de ogen kan kijken, aanraken of omhelzen." Direct boog Jeroen zich naar voren, om zijn armen om zijn laptop heen te slaan waardoor Dennis alleen een zwart scherm zag, maar hij kwam ook snel weer in beeld. "Zo'n laptopscherm omhelst toch niet zo lekker", grapte Jeroen. Dennis lachte een scheve lach. Jeroens blik verzachtte. "Er komt een moment dat het weer kan, Dennis. Daar geloof ik in", bemoedigde hij. Dennis knikte. "Daar geloof ik ook in, Jeroen. Al is het alleen maar omdat ik niet weet hoe ik dit anders vol ga houden."

Jeroen knikte en weer viel er een stilte. Langzaam begon het tot beide door te dringen dat een van de twee op de stopknop zou moeten drukken. De tijd was wel om. Langer de verbinding in stand houden, zou zelfs gevaarlijk kunnen zijn. Wat als de vijand Dennis’ locatie zou kunnen traceren? 

"Tijd om af te sluiten, Dennis", zei Jeroen met spijt in zijn stem. "We spreken elkaar snel weer." Dennis sloeg zijn ogen neer en knikte. "Ik app je de datum en tijd zodra ik het weet."

Ze hadden afgesproken om zo onregelmatig mogelijk contact te hebben, om de vijand geen enkel spoor te geven. Ze zijn allebei nog steeds de meest gezochte mensen van Nederland. 

"Ik hou van je", zei Dennis zacht. "Ik ook van jou", antwoordde Jeroen. "Dag" "Dag, lief." Nog heel even keken ze naar elkaar. Toen vond Jeroens hand de uit-knop en het beeld ging op zwart. 


	8. Chapter 8

_"Jaaaa, we zijn er! Als je dit hoort, ben je succesvol afgestemd op radiooooo Ooooooranjeeee!"_

Jeroens stem galmde door de luidsprekers in Dennis' ondergrondse werkkamer

 _"Welkom bij onze allereerste uitzending. Mijn naam is Ted van de Parre en naast mij zit..." "Mello van Kol",_ klonk de stem van Beau van Erven Dorens. Dennis schoot in de lach. Het was duidelijk we die schuilnamen had bedacht. "Briljant", gniffelde hij tegen de radio. 

 _"Hier, en alleen hier, hoor je al het echte nieuws als eerste! Niet die onzin die je op het acht uur journaal hoort. Dit is geen_ fake news _maar de rauwe shit die de overheersers proberen te verdoezelen"_ , zei Jeroen.  _"En zo is het, Ted. Vanaf nu stem je af op radio Oranje! We zenden drie keer per week uit vanaf een andere geheime locatie in Nederland. Hou de reguliere kanalen in de gaten voor de tijd, frequentie en het wachtwoord."  "_ _En dan nu over naar de belangrijke dingen. Mello, jij hebt contact gehad met verschillende groepen in het land. Hoe gaat het daar?" "Goed dat je het vraagt, Ted. De nationale aanslag op de ondergrondse is voorspoedig verlopen. De verschillende groepen hebben zich hier meer dan een maand op voorbereid en zijn trots te melden dat er geen doden of gewonden zijn gevallen, in tegenstelling tot de berichten in het landelijke nieuws, die duizenden doden melden." "Inderdaad, lieve luisteraars, want wat de overheid er vergeet bij te vermelden is dat de aanslag gepleegd werd midden in de nacht, in de uren die ze op de radio de_  graveyard shift _noemen,_ _toen er geen passagiers waren en al het treinverkeer stil lag. Mensen van ons bij de verkeersleiding en bestuurders van treinen, trams en metro's die zich hebben aangesloten bij het verzet, hebben ervoor gezorgd dat de aanslag vlekkeloos verliep, zonder enige dode of gewonde." "Ik herhaal het nog maar eens, Ted. Er zijn geen doden en geen gewonden gevallen bij de aanslag op de ondergrondse. Het enige doel van deze aanslag was om ervoor te zorgen dat belangrijke vervoerskanalen uit handen van de bezetters blijven. Nu grote delen van de ondergrondse metro- en treingangen radioactief geworden zijn, kan de bezetter geen in Nederland gemaakte producten exporteren en daar het geld voor opstrijken, terwijl wij die producten zelf hard nodig hebben. Ik noem bijvoorbeeld gas, olie, vlees en andere voedselproducten. Deze producten zijn hard nodig om onze eigen bevolking van voedsel te voorzien." "Zo is het maar net, Mello. Daarnaast kunnen ze nu zelf ook geen ongelukken meer veroorzaken die wél doden opleveren en ons daar de schuld van geven om ons zwart te maken. Maar vergeet dus niet, blijf uit de buurt van in- en uitgangen van de ondergrondse, tenzij je binnen een paar maanden wil overlijden aan de gevolgen van de radioactieve straling natuurlijk."_

Dennis lachte hardop. De droge manier waarop Jeroen het bracht maakte de lugubere grap toch leuk. Hij was blij dat Jeroen woord gehouden had. De ondergrondse bleef gevaarlijk en radio-actief, behalve voor hen die er woonden en wisten wat er daadwerkelijk aan de hand was. Zo werd hun verblijfplaats niet in gevaar gebracht. 

_"Zeg Ted, hoe staat het eigenlijk met de verzetsleiders? Ik hoorde nare berichten dat er leiders zouden zijn opgepakt en berecht. Is dat waar?" "Nou Mello, met de echte leiders van het verzet gaat alles prima. De bezetters hebben echt geen idee waar hun verblijfplaats is. Wel zijn er een week of zes geleden een vijftal verzetsleden van het eerste uur opgepakt in Amsterdam terwijl zij protestposters aan het drukken waren. De locatie waar zij zich bevonden was een hoofdlocatie, waar ook informatie lag over andere groepen. Zodra we bericht kregen van deze inval, hebben we alle groepen laten verplaatsen. Net op tijd, want nog geen paar uur later vond er een razzia plaats in alle huizen waar de locatie van bekend was. Gelukkig was iedereen al gevlucht. Hoe het met de vijf verzetsleden is afgelopen, heeft u kunnen zien op het nieuws. Voor de camera zijn ze berecht, achter de camera zijn ze volgens onze bronnen gepijnigd om informatie. Graag een minuut stilte voor deze dappere mensen."_

De radio viel stil en Dennis ook. Ze hadden er alles aan gedaan om erachter te komen waar Bennie, Marnix, Miquel, Machiel en Noor opgesloten waren om ze te bevrijden, maar de bezetters hadden het slim gespeeld. De bronnen zeiden allemaal iets anders. Als Dennis alles moest geloven dat hij had gehoord, waren ze alle vijf op ten minste tien locaties gesignaleerd. Waar ze echt zaten, was een compleet raadsel. 

Dennis kneep zijn ogen stijf dicht terwijl hij dacht aan zijn vrienden. Vooral Miguel verscheen veelvuldig in zijn dromen. Miguel was zijn andere allerbeste vriend. Hij miste hem ontzettend. Misschien was hij wel dood, wie zou het zeggen? Even vocht Dennis tegen de tranen. Hoeveel was de winst in deze oorlog hem persoonlijk waard? Nu al vijf vrienden, drie vrienden gevlucht overzee, en vele vrienden in gevaar en ondergedoken. Was dit het echt allemaal waard? Kon hij niet beter opgeven? 

 _"Laten we hen niet vergeten. Laat hun offer niet voor niets zijn. We zullen ons blijven verzetten. Nederland moet weer het vrije land worden dat het was."_ Beau's stem klonk gedragen door de ether. De minuut stilte was om.  _"Nederland voor alles!"_   Beau riep de strijdleus krachtig. " _En alles voor Nederland!"_ , vulde Jeroen aan.  _"Bedankt voor het luisteren en tot morgen."_

De radio zweeg. De stilte was opeens oorverdovend. Beau's woorden echoden door Dennis' hoofd. Ja, het was het waard. Er was geen weg meer terug. Nu opgeven zou een smet zijn op het offer dat zijn vrienden hadden gebracht. Niet alleen voor hem zelf, maar voor heel Nederland. 

Dat was het dan. De allereerste radio-uitzending vanuit Engeland. "Goed gedaan, boys", prevelde Dennis voor zich uit. Hij greep zijn telefoon en appte Jeroen. "Complimenten, mijn beste!" Niet veel later kwam een hartje-emoji terug. Dennis glimlachte. "Morgen even bellen?", appte hij weer. "01530235", verscheen er in zijn scherm. Er verscheen een grote glimlach op Dennis' gezicht. 13.25 uur dus. "Tot dan. Kus!", typte hij en klikte op het verzenden-pijltje. 


	9. Chapter 9

In de maanden die volgden werd er in beide kampen veel werk verzet. Vanuit Engeland werd een geheime voedselvoorzieningsstroom opgezet, waarmee de verschillende verzetsgroepen door het hele land van extra voedsel voorzien werden. Radio Oranje zond drie keer per week uit, en vier keer als er iets bijzonders was. Zo gebeurde het regelmatig dat er nieuws over het oppakken van verschillende verzetsleiders ontkracht moest worden, of dat beschuldigingen over aanslagen die door de bezetters werden toegedicht aan het verzet moesten worden weerlegd. Het verzet pleegde geen aanslagen. Dat deden de bezetters zelf, om ervoor te zorgen dat mensen zich niet aansloten bij de als maar groeiende verzetsbeweging.

Ondertussen werden er contacten gelegd met de Britse regering, de Amerikaanse regering en verschillende Scandinavische landen, die grotendeels uit de handen van de bezetters hadden weten te blijven. Ook met Duitsland, Oostenrijk en Denemarken werd contact gezocht voor samenwerking, omdat deze landen net zo hard leden onder de onderdrukking van de Zuid-Europese landen en Frankrijk als Nederland. Langzaam werden er plannen gevormd om Noord-Europa te bevrijden.

Op aandringen van Jeroen had Dennis geregeld dat iedereen in het Nederlandse verzet getraind werd in het hanteren van wapens en 1-op-1 gevechten. “De Belgen en de Fransen vechten ook niet vreedzaam en zonder wapens, Dennis”, had Jeroen gezegd toen Dennis nog had geprobeerd om de wapens buitenspel te laten. “Jij mag dan wel zo min mogelijk doden en gewonden willen, maar je moet je mensen toestaan om zichzelf te beschermen. Een oorlog zonder doden bestaat niet, dat weet jij ook.” Jeroens harde realiteit had Dennis overstag laten gaan en nu waren zijn mensen ook voorzien van vuurwapens en andere zelfverdedigingsmiddelen. Zelf had hij een busje pepperspray en een handwapen dat veel weg had van het politiewapen dat hij had mogen gebruiken bij de opnames van Smeris. Het voelde vreemd vertrouwd aan om met dat wapen in zijn holster rond te lopen.

Bijna dagelijks hadden Jeroen en Dennis contact. Meestal via whatsapp of e-mail, soms via de telefoon en heel soms via Skype. Ze begonnen te wennen aan de situatie waar ze zich in bevonden en hoewel het gemis er nog steeds was, waren ze gestopt met het uitspreken daarvan. Dat gaf alleen maar nadruk op hoe naar de situatie eigenlijk was.

Wanneer ze meer dan vierentwintig uur niets van elkaar gehoord hadden, werden ze allebei licht ongerust. Meestal stuurde een van de twee dan wel een appje die de ander snel beantwoordde om te laten weten dat alles nog in orde was. Dus toen Jeroen al twee dagen niets van Dennis had gehoord, en zijn whatsapp berichtjes niet aan leken te komen omdat steeds maar één vinkje te zien was, begon hij toch wel ongerust te worden. Toen twee dagen veranderde in drie dagen, was hij begonnen met bellen, maar stuitte telkens op Dennis’ voicemail. Tegen dag vijf had Jeroen iedereen binnen het Amsterdams verzet gebeld die hij maar kende, maar niemand wist iets. Sommigen namen ook niet op, anderen hadden zelf nooit direct contact met Dennis of hadden hetzelfde probleem als Jeroen. Daarnaast waren de vier personen die wekelijks Dennis van eten en gezelschap moesten voorzien, de enige vier die wisten waar Dennis’ huidige verblijfplaats was, ook niet te bereiken. Alle telefoons stonden uit. Nu begon de paniek toe te slaan bij Jeroen. Waar was Dennis? Waarom stonden al die telefoons uit? Waarom wist niemand iets? Een naar voorgevoel maakte zich van Jeroen meester. Wat als Dennis iets ergs was overkomen? Maar nee, dan hadden ze het wel op het reguliere journaal gezien, toch?

Zo probeerde Jeroen zichzelf gerust te stellen. Ook Beau en Marie-Claire probeerden hem te sussen. Dennis liep toch niet in zeven sloten tegelijk, hij was goed beschermd en slim. Tjebbo daarentegen was inmiddels net zo bezorgd als Jeroen en net als hem in staat om het eerste de beste vliegtuig terug naar Nederland te nemen om Dennis zelf te gaan zoeken. Dat dat geen slim idee was wisten ze allebei ook wel, maar het werd met de dag moeilijker om het niet te doen. Na drie weken niets gehoord te hebben en continue bot te vangen bij de verzetsmensen in Nederland, was Jeroen nauwelijks meer te houden. Wat dan nog als hij opgepakt werd op Schiphol? Met zijn Amerikaanse paspoort zou hij daar heus wel doorheen komen. Het kostte Marie-Claire en Beau al hun rationele argumenten en een heleboel overredingskracht om hem in Engeland te houden.

En toen kwam er nieuws.

Beau en Marie-Claire kwamen naast Jeroen op de bank zitten, allebei aan één kant, waar hij lusteloos met een kop koffie in zijn handen voor zich uit zat te staren. Tjebbo kwam achter hen aan de kamer binnen en ging achter de bank staan.

“Er is nieuws”, zei Marie-Claire zacht, terwijl ze de kop koffie uit Jeroens handen plukte en deze op de tafel voor hen zette. Beau knikte. “Kijk maar.” Hij opende de iPad die hij meegenomen had en klikte op het filmpje bij een nieuwsbericht. De stem van de presentator klonk door de kamer.

> _"Hedenochtend zijn in een woning in Haarlem de lichamen gevonden van drie mannen. Naar verluid gaat het om Dennis van de Ven, de leider van de terroristische groep die zichzelf Het Verzet noemt, en twee van zijn medeplichtigen, Horace Cohen en Ruben van der meer. Zij zijn waarschijnlijk om het leven gekomen door koolstofmono-oxidevergiftiging. Van de Ven werd nationaal gezocht voor het voorbereiden en plegen van meerdere aanslagen over het afgelopen jaar, die stuk voor stuk meerdere doden en gewonden tot gevolgd hadden.”_

Jeroen voelde de grond onder zijn voeten weg zakken. Hij was zich vaag bewust van de armen van zijn vrouw om hem heen die hem vasthielden en Beaus hand op zijn schouder. Hij was zich vaag bewust van de tranen die over zijn wangen naar beneden liepen. Het was alsof het onbestemde gevoel van de afgelopen weken een gat in zijn hart brandde en het daarna finaal doormidden scheurde. Het duurde even voordat hij door had dat het vreselijke, diepe geluid van pijn dat hij hoorde, uit zijn eigen keel kwam. Toen kwam de werkelijkheid opeens weer vol terug.

Dennis was dood. Zijn beste vriend was dood. En alsof dat niet genoeg was, waren twee van zijn andere goede vrienden ook dood. Alle drie, zomaar weg, op één dag. Omgekomen in deze zinloze oorlog waar ze ongevraagd in verzeild geraakt waren.

Plotseling voelde Jeroen een enorme vlaag van woede opkomen. Hij stond met een ruk op, keerde zich naar Tjebbo en zei “Tjebbie, we gaan terug naar Nederland. Ik zal uitzoeken wie ze vermoord heeft en ik scheur ze met beide handen aan stukjes. En iedere Fransman of Belg die ik tegen kom neem ik gelijk mee. Doe je mee?” Het klonk verhit en strijdlustig en tegelijkertijd doodkalm. De andere drie werden er een beetje bang van.

Marie-Claire stond als eerste op en legde haar hand voorzichtig op Jeroens schouder. “Het was koolstofmono-oxide, lieverd. Het was een ongeluk. Niemand heeft dit gedaan.” “Ongeluk m’n hoela. Wat doen ze in Haarlem? De laatste keer dat ik Dennis sprak zat ie… zat ie nog onder de grond. En nu…” Tranen spatten weer uit Jeroens ogen nu hij opnieuw door verdriet overmand werd. Zijn vrouw probeerde hem te troosten, maar Jeroen stapte uit haar omhelzing. “Ik wil nu even alleen zijn”, zei hij schor, en hij verdween naar zijn slaapkamer.

Daar schopte hij tegen de muur en schreeuwde zijn verdriet, woede en frustratie eruit, totdat hij op het bed neerzakte, moe, met zijn hoofd in zijn handen. “Verdomme Dennis, dat was niet de afspraak! We zouden dit allebei overleven. We zouden na de oorlog samen die nieuwe wereld bouwen”, fluisterde hij schor voor zich uit. “Je had het me beloofd. Je had me beloofd niet vlak voor het einde het loodje te leggen. En nu…”

Opeens kwam er een bliep uit Jeroens telefoon. Het geluid dat er een bericht binnen was gekomen. Jeroen diepte zijn telefoon op uit zijn broekzak, keek naar het scherm en liet zijn telefoon bijna uit zijn handen vallen. Op het scherm stonden maar twee woorden.

_Niet. Dood._


	10. Chapter 10

Niet dood. Dat stond er echt. Niet dood. 

Wat moest dat betekenen? Was dit een grap? Was dit echt? Van wie kwam het bericht eigenlijk? Jeroen opende zijn telefoon en zocht het bericht op. Onbekend nummer, afgeschermd. Niet te bellen dus. Zou hij terug kunnen sms’en? “Wie is dit?”, typte hij in het scherm en klikte op ‘verzenden’. Niet veel later kwam er een berichtje terug. “Morgen 11904175.” Morgen om 10.15 uur. Morgen om 10.15 uur wat? Bellen? Sms’en? Skypen? Dit alles stelde Jeroen nauwelijks gerust. De codetaal voor het tijdstip werd door iedereen in het verzet gebruikt. Was dit iemand die informatie had? Of was het een valstrik? Durfde hij te hopen dat het Dennis was, en dat Dennis echt niet dood was? Nee, hij kon die hoop maar beter niet hebben. Toch kon Jeroen er niets aan doen. Een klein sprankje hoop was in zijn borstkas gesprongen en had zich daar hardnekkig genesteld.

* * *

Toen Jeroen terugkwam in de huiskamer van het appartement trof hij daar Claire, Beau en Tjebbo aan, alle drie op de bank, met verslagen gezichten. Ze hadden zichtbaar ook gehuild.

Voorzichtig liep Jeroen op de bank af en kuchte. Drie paar ogen keken naar hem op. “Sorry van daarnet”, zei hij zacht. “Het was gewoon even allemaal te veel.” Marie-Claire stond direct op om haar man te omhelzen. “Dat begrijpen wij toch, schat. Hij was je beste vriend.” Ze wreef hem troostend over zijn rug. Tjebbo liep naar de kast en pakte vier glazen en een fles whisky. Nadat hij had ingeschonken en de glazen had uitgedeeld, hieven ze alle vier het glas. “Op Dennis, Ruben en Horace”, zei Beau. “En dat hun offer niet voor niets zal zijn.” “Dennis, Ruben en Horace”, herhaalden de andere drie. De rest van de avond werden er herinneringen opgehaald. Toch kon Jeroen niet ontsnappen aan de gedachte van dat rare sms’je, dat sms’je dat hem hoop had gegeven. Nu was het afwachten tot morgen.

* * *

De volgende ochtend had Jeroen zich om 10 uur opgesloten in de werkkamer, met de deur op slot. Zijn telefoon lag voor hem op tafel, zijn opengeklapte laptop ernaast, Skype geopend. Dennis was offline. Ook had Jeroen een memorecorder naast de telefoon gelegd. Als het iemand was die informatie had over Dennis, wilde hij dat terug kunnen luisteren. De minuten tikten langzaam weg tot 10.15. En toen 10.16. 10.17. Toen ging de telefoon. Anonieme beller. Zo snel als hij kon klikte Jeroen de memorecorder aan, pakte deze samen met zijn telefoon in zijn hand en nam op.

“Met Jeroen van Koningsbrugge.”

“Jeroen?”, klonk er aan de andere kant van de lijn. Het was de stem van Dennis. De stem die Jeroen uit duizenden herkende. Hij liet zich achterover in zijn bureaustoel zakken en staarde naar het plafond. Een diep gevoel van opluchting maakte zich van hem meester.

“Jeroen? Ben je daar nog?” Jeroen schrok op. Hij was vergeten te antwoorden.

“Dennis! Ben jij dat echt?” Er klonk gegniffel. “Ja Jeroen, ik ben het echt. Sorry voor de schok. Ik ben je een uitleg verschuldigd denk ik.” “Dat denk ik wel ja.” Jeroen voelde de opluchting in zichzelf langzaam veranderen in lichte boosheid. “Als je hier was, ik zweer je Dennis, dan gaf ik je een klap op je bek voor een stunt als deze. Ik dacht dat je dood was, ja!” “Sorry Jeroen. Echt. Als ik je van tevoren had kunnen inlichten had ik het gedaan, dat weet je. Dat kleine berichtje van gisteravond was alles wat ik kon regelen en jou nu bellen is eigenlijk al een overtreding. Maar ik kon je gewoon niet… Ik wilde je dat verdriet niet aan doen.” 

Het was even stil. Jeroen wreef met zijn hand over zijn gezicht. De achtbaan van emoties van de afgelopen twaalf uur was hem niet in de koude kleren gaan zitten. “Ik ben zo blij je stem weer te horen”, zei hij. Er klonk een ‘hmm’ van herkenning aan de andere kant van de lijn. “Dat is geheel wederzijds”, antwoordde Dennis. Jeroen lachte. “Vertel me nu maar wat er in vredesnaam gebeurd is dat je mij, en ons allemaal trouwens, zo’n schrik aan moest jagen.”

“Ga er maar goed voor zitten”, zei Dennis. “Het is nogal een verhaal en ik heb nog maximaal vijf minuten denk ik.” “Vooruit met de geit dan”, grinnikte Jeroen. “Jahaaa”, lachte Dennis. “Stil nou! Het begon toen er opeens in dezelfde week vier van onze voedseltransporten onderschept werden. En dan niet bij de winkels die ons geheime distributiepunt zijn, maar onderweg. Blijkbaar wisten ze welke vrachtwagens, welk kenteken, welke vervoerder, alles. Dus we moesten rekening houden met-” “Een lek!”, vulde Jeroen aan. “Een lek, precies. Iemand moest dat hebben doorgegeven. En de mensen die van de transporten weten, zitten hoog in onze hiërarchie. De ondergrondse, en mijn veiligheid, was in gevaar. Het moment dat ik het te horen kreeg, heb ik Ruben van der Meer en Horace opgeroepen voor een volgende verhuizing. We hebben alle drie onze telefoons uitgezet om onpeilbaar te blijven. Toen ben ik samen met hen het traject in gegaan om alle mensen te controleren die bij de voedseltransporten betrokken waren. Uiteindelijk hebben we de persoon gevonden. Het was een vrij nieuwe aanwinst, een vriend van een van de mensen die er normaal verantwoordelijk voor is. Zij vertrouwde hem blind, maar hij bleek uit op het geld dat op mijn hoofd staat. In de tussentijd verdiende hij bij door kleine acties en dingen van ons door te geven. Het is meer dat de bezetters zo stom waren om er direct op te reageren, anders hadden we het pas heel laat ontdekt, misschien wel te laat.” “Hadden ze toch meer moeten leren van de geallieerden in de Tweede Wereldoorlog”, grinnikte Jeroen. “Coventry”, beaamde Dennis. “Inderdaad. Het leek toen alsof we weer veilig waren, maar voor de zekerheid gingen we door met onderzoeken. Al gauw bleek dat er meer gelekt was, ook voordat deze jongeman meedeed. Er worden wel vaker kleine acties van ons onderschept, daar besteedden we dan nauwelijks aandacht aan. Toeval, toch? Maar nu hebben we daar een patroon in gevonden. Er zit dus een langdurige undercover-mol in ons systeem. Ik mocht direct met niemand meer contact opnemen, ook niet met jou, want het tweede lek zou in theorie ook bij jullie kunnen zitten…” 

“Ik zou toch nooit-!”, begon Jeroen, maar Dennis praatte over hem heen. “Natuurlijk niet, ik vertrouw jou blind, en Claire, Beau en Tjebbo ook, dat weet je. Maar wie weet wat de medewerkers in jullie netwerk-” 

“Ik sta garant voor mijn mensen”, zei Jeroen koppig. Dennis zuchtte. “Dat weet ik Jeroen. Maar de verzetsleden die dit voorval onderzoeken weten dat niet. Ik werd van de buitenwereld afgeschermd, mijn telefoon is vervangen, mijn laptop, alles! Ik heb deze telefoon pas gisteren weten te bemachtigen. Hoe het ook zij, we bespraken het voorval met onze kerngroep, en de conclusie was dat de prijs die op mijn hoofd staat, te aantrekkelijk is. Zeker met de huidige economie. Daarnaast, iedereen zit in een soort, tja ehm…, dip. Deze hele oorlog sleept nu al bijna twee jaar, en dan heb ik het nog niet over het voortraject met Geert Wilders. De mensen ondergronds worden langzaam rusteloos en depressief. We trainen wel maar we weten niet voor wat. Ik ben geen charismatische leider die de mensen inspireert en blijft inspireren. Ik ben gewoon de sukkel die ooit riep “ _Laten we ons verzetten!_ ” Maar nu? De mensen hebben iets of iemand nodig om voor te vechten. Om voor te blijven trainen. 

Wat nou als ik dood zou gaan? Wat nou als de bezetters daar achter zitten? Dat geeft de mensen een martelaar, iemand om voor te strijden. En het geeft degenen die op het geld uit zijn een reden minder om bij ons te infiltreren. Twee vliegen in één klap. Daarom ben ik dus dood. We hebben een dode gevonden die veel van mij weg heeft, een van onze artsen heeft de papieren vervalst en de doodsoorzaak is een kogel door m’n kop.” “Geen koolstof mono-oxide dus.” “Nee, leuk verzonnen door de media, dat wel.” “En Ruben en Horace?” “Zelfde laken een pak. Twee mensen die op hen lijken. De familie heeft deze mensen begraven, maar er ligt een lege kist ondergronds. Vervalste papieren en vervalste DNA-tests. We hebben de lijken neergelegd in een huis in Haarlem, om de verdenking van het hoofdkwartier bij Amsterdam vandaan te halen, en ook om de ondergrondse gangen waar we wonen veilig te houden. Zolang de vijand denkt dat ik gewoon bovengronds zat, in Haarlem, zijn we hier in Amsterdam ondergronds veilig.” 

“Dus jij gaat nu dood lopen spelen?”, grinnikte Jeroen. “Yes babies! Net als ik toen in Smeris.” Dennis lachte. “Alleen is de situatie nu een stuk echter.” “Wie weten hier allemaal van?”, vroeg Jeroen nieuwsgierig. “Alleen de mensen die hebben meegewerkt, en een tweetal dat Ruben, Horace en mij van voedsel voorziet”, antwoordde Dennis. 

“Maar ik heb nu jouw hulp nodig. Ik moet een martelaar worden, en daar hebben we jou en Radio Oranje voor nodig. Bevestig mijn dood, maar vertel dat het een gerichte actie van de bezetters was. Ik ben verraden, opgepakt, gemarteld en daarna vermoord. Ruben en Horace waren bij mij op dat moment, en met hen is hetzelfde gebeurd. Roep de mensen op om te vechten voor ons. Kondig de laatste strijd aan. Het plan om Noord-Europa te bevrijden staat toch in de startblokken? Amerika, Noorwegen, Zweden en Finland hebben toegezegd. We prikken een datum, en we gaan. We maken er binnen nu en drie maanden een eind aan! Laat de mensen zich maar voorbereiden en klaar maken. We gaan Nederland terugwinnen!” Dennis klonk strijdlustig, maar ook lichtelijk opgelucht bij het idee dat dit hele circus over zou zijn.

Jeroen was er stil van. Hij liet alles wat Dennis net gezegd had tot zich doordringen. “Oké… Dat lijkt me… Ik moet er even over denken. Mag ik trouwens aan iedereen hier vertellen dat je niet dood bent?” “Daar heb ik ook over nagedacht”, antwoordde Dennis. “En ik denk dat het beter is van niet. Hoe minder mensen weten dat ik niet dood ben, hoe beter. Dan komt het geloofwaardiger over.” Jeroen maakte een _hmm_ geluidje. “Oké dan Dennis. Ons geheim. Ik vertel Beau dat het verhaal gecheckt is en dat je echt dood bent. We zullen de uitzending voorbereiden en aan het eind van de middag uitzenden. We maken een martelaar van je.” “En wanneer plannen we Bevrijdingsdag?” Jeroen dacht even na. “Wat dacht je van… 28 februari.” “Symbolisch”, grinnikte Dennis. “Dat is over tweeënhalve maand.” “Precies. Dat moet te regelen zijn. Deze oorlog heeft lang genoeg geduurd, Dennis. Weet je dat het al bijna twee jaar geleden is dat we afscheid van elkaar namen? Ik vind het wel mooi geweest.” “Ik ook. We gaan hiervoor, Jeroen.” “Nederland voor alles!” “En alles voor Nederland.”

“Nu moet ik echt ophangen. We hebben al te lang gepraat. Luister, deze simkaart breek ik straks doormidden. Mijn mailadres bestaat niet meer. Er is geen manier meer waarop ik direct met jou kan communiceren, of jij met mij.” Er klonk spijt door in Dennis’ stem. “Dat is de enige manier om onder de radar te blijven totdat we bevrijd zijn. Ik heb jouw nummer voor noodgevallen. Vanaf nu loopt alle communicatie over de bevrijding en alle projecten, het nieuws en de voedselvoorziening, allemaal via Suzan Visser. Zij is mijn opvolgster, dat weet je, dat staat in het noodplan. Ze is goed geïnstrueerd. En ze denkt ook dat ik dood ben.” “Wow, Dennis, weet je dat zeker?” “Zij moet nu de leiding nemen, Jeroen. Ik kan daar niet als pseudo-leider achter gaan hangen. Dan is Suzan een marionet. Nu zal mijn vermeende dood  ook haar drijfveer zijn. Neem contact met haar op. Overleg dit plan. Noem de datum. Ga samen de strijd in. Ik geloof in jou. In jullie. Ik vertrouw je, Jeroen.”

Jeroen leunde achterover in zijn stoel en staarde naar het plafond. Dit was bizar. Deze hele situatie was te gestoord om waar te zijn, en toch bevond hij zich erin. Het was geen film en geen spelletje. Hij wist dondersgoed wat Dennis van hem vroeg. Een groot deel van het slagen van de hele operatie lag op zijn schouders.

“Doe je het?” Dennis klonk onzeker. Jeroen wachtte heel even, maar antwoordde toen “Voor jou, altijd. We doen dit samen. Toch?” Dennis lachte “Samen”, echode hij. “Dag Jeroen. Ik ga je de komende maanden missen. Ik zie je na de bevrijding, op de plek waar we afscheid namen. Toch?” “Ik zal er zijn”, beloofde Jeroen. “Knappe jongen die me tegenhoudt.” “Tot dan, Jeroen.” “Tot dan, Dennis. Kusjes op je bril.” “En een dikke knuffel.” “Doei” “Dag, lief.” Toen klonk de bekende klik en de lijn ging dood.

Jeroen drukte de memorecorder uit, legde deze en zijn telefoon op het bureau en bracht zijn handen naar zijn gezicht, zijn ellebogen steunend op het bureau. Dennis leefde nog. Dat was het belangrijkste. Dennis, Ruben en Horace, ze leefden alle drie nog. Maar ze moesten dood blijven. En aan hem was nu de zware taak om het af te maken. Hij moest van hen oorlogshelden maken, de geallieerden optrommelen en de bevrijding van Nederland regelen.

Alles voor Nederland. Ze riepen het zo vaak. De offers die hij, Dennis en hun vrienden gebracht hadden, dat was inderdaad alles voor Nederland. De hoop was dat Nederland hen dankbaar zou zijn als dit hele debacle over was.

Jeroen schreef alle belangrijke dingen uit het gesprek met Dennis op en wiste toen de memorecorder. Het was maar beter als niemand die opname hoorde. Toen stuurde hij een mail naar Susan Visser en belde Beau en Tjebbo om de volgende radio-uitzending voor te bereiden. Alle wielen moesten nu in beweging worden gezet. Voor Dennis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dit was het laatste hoofdstuk dat ik erbij geschreven heb de afgelopen weken. Het volgende hoofdstuk is de epiloog, die ik schreef in 2012.  
> Hopelijk heb je er tot nu toe van genoten. Tot de volgende!


	11. Chapter 11

**Epiloog**

Het plan werkte perfect. De mensen in het verzet, opgezweept door Jeroen en Beau op de radio, hadden zich voorbereid en tot de tanden toe bewapend. De dag van de Bevrijding was er een speciale radio-uitzending met Beau en Marie-Claire, die iedereen opriepen om nu tevoorschijn te komen en het van tevoren gecommuniceerde plan uit te voeren. Jeroen en Tjebbo hadden zich voor de gelegenheid aangesloten bij het Engelse leger en werden als parachutisten gedropt in een zone bij Amsterdam.

De aanval kwam van alle kanten en de Belgische en Franse soldaten die Nederland belegerden, waren niet opgewassen tegen het woedende volk dat op de been was. Verschillende strategische plaatsen werden bezet en de bezetters werden gevangen genomen. Het torentje werd bestormd en de minister president die er zat werd ter plekke in de boeien geslagen. Drie dagen had het geduurd om heel Nederland vrij te maken en het Belgische leger, dat direct was opgerukt zodra de eerste geruchten van de actie binnen kwamen, te verslaan en terug te dringen. 

* * *

Precies een dag na de bevrijding was Dennis weer teruggegaan naar de ondergrondse kamer die hij had gehad toen Jeroen vertrok. Hij had geen idee wanneer Jeroen terug zou komen die dag, maar dat hij er zou zijn, was zeker.

Met buikpijn van de zenuwen en de spanning zat hij op de oude stretcher in de hoek te schrijven en te tekenen in een schrift. De kamer haalde herinneringen in hem naar boven. Vlak na de overname van ondergronds Nederland hadden ze alles heringedeeld en was hij in een grotere kamer terecht gekomen vanuit waar hij alles kon regelen, met aansluitend een hokje voor zijn bed. Hij was nooit meer teruggekomen in deze kamer. Toch stond alles er nog zoals toen, alleen kaler nu het onbewoond was.

Maar Nederland was nu bevrijdt. Vanuit Engeland en Amerika waren er parachutisten gekomen die overal in het land mee hielpen. De Scandinavische troepen hadden over land Denemarken en Duitsland stukje bij beetje weten te bevrijden. Nog niet alle bezette gebieden waren vrij, in Oostenrijk werd er nog gevochten, maar voor de rest was het over. Nederland was vrij. Het was tijd voor feest.

Dennis had alleen nog niets vernomen van Jeroen. Het laatste contact stamde van de dag voor de bevrijding, om elkaar geluk te wensen en de tijd en locatie van hun ontmoeting nog eens te bevestigen. Dennis had speciaal voor de gelegenheid een nieuwe simkaart weten te bemachtigen om het bericht te sturen. Nu lag dat simkaartje alweer even doormidden gebroken in de prullenbak. Met een nieuwe simkaart had hij Jeroen al een paar keer proberen te bellen, maar hij kreeg steeds direct voicemail.

Iets in Dennis was doodsbang dat Jeroen het niet had overleefd. Hij zou meedoen met de parachutisten en het gebied waar hij gedropt zou worden was er eentje geweest waar de bezetters het hards en het smerigst hadden teruggevochten. Zou hij met zichzelf kunnen leven als Jeroen het leven had gelaten tijdens de bevrijding terwijl Dennis zelf dood had zitten spelen onder de grond?

* * *

Het werd later en later en Dennis begon zich steeds grotere zorgen te maken en de vraag bij zichzelf te leggen. Was dit wel de dag die Jeroen bedoeld had, meer dan twee jaar geleden? De dag die ze nog eens bevestigd hadden vlak voor de bevrijdingscoöperatie? Of was het pas morgen?

Net op het moment dat Dennis écht dacht dat hij het fout had, werd er op de deur geklopt. “Alles voor Nederland”, klonk de stem die Dennis al zo lang had gemist. Het klonk aarzelend, alsof de persoon die bij de stem hoorde onzeker was over of er überhaupt iemand aanwezig zou zijn.

Als door een wesp gestoken vloog Dennis overeind en liep naar de deur. “En Nederland voor alles”, antwoordde hij opgelucht terwijl hij de deur openrukte. Daar stond Jeroen. De vrienden keken elkaar in de ogen. Even staarden ze elkaar alleen maar aan. Toen leek er iets in hen te knappen en ze vlogen elkaar in de armen. Het waren minuten die ongemerkt voorbijvlogen terwijl ze zich aan elkaar vastklampten en van opluchting elkaars naam fluisterden. Jeroen tilde Dennis van zijn voeten en draaide een rondje met hem om zijn as. Ze waren zo ontzettend blij om elkaar weer te zien.

Na een hele tijd lieten ze elkaar pas los. Of los, losser. Zoals hun gewoonte was, lagen Jeroens handen nog om Dennis’ middel en lagen Dennis’ handen nog op Jeroens schouders. Het was als vanouds. Nu ze elkaar zo aankeken, leken ze verstrikt te raken in elkaars ogen. Jeroens ogen schoten heen en weer tussen die van Dennis en andersom. De liefde voor elkaar was duidelijk zichtbaar. Het was alsof er langzaam een elektrische spanning werd opgebouwd die tussen hen in ging hangen. Opeens greep Dennis met beide handen Jeroens hoofd vast, keek hem nog heel even bijna verontschuldigend aan en drukte toen een stevige, behoeftige kus op Jeroens lippen. Het kostte Jeroen maar een fractie van een seconde om te reageren, maar toen liet Dennis alweer los. Hij keek Jeroen weer verontschuldigend in de ogen. “Sorry, ik-” Zijn stem brak “Ik was zo bang dat je het niet overleefd had. Er werd zo smerig gevochten daar. Er werden zelfs doden gerapporteerd. En dan zat ik hier veilig onder de grond dood te spelen terwijl jij… Terwijl jij misschien wel…” Nu kwamen de tranen pas. De sluizen waren geopend en er was geen houden meer aan.  

Jeroen opende zijn armen en omsloot Dennis’ schokkende lichaam. “Ssssj, stil maar Dennis. Het is goed. Het is goed nu”, fluisterde hij in zijn oor. “Ik ben hier, jij bent hier en we zijn veilig.” Het hielp een beetje. Dennis’ snikken werd minder en hij klampte zich in plaats daarvan steviger aan Jeroen vast. Zo stonden ze nog minutenlang zwijgend in elkaars armen. Pas na een hele tijd verbrak Jeroen de omhelzing. Hij deed de deur achter zich dicht en zette toen Dennis tegen de deur aan, deed twee stappen achteruit en bekeek hem van top tot teen.

Dennis zag er goed uit, vond Jeroen, ookal waren zijn kleren versleten en was hij nét iets te mager. De warrige krullen op zijn hoofd waren te lang en moesten nodig geknipt. Één ondeugende pijpenkrul viel over zijn voorhoofd naar beneden. Een vlassig baardje bedekte zijn kin en de blik in zijn ogen achter zijn oude bril was van iemand die te veel heeft meegemaakt. “Wat…?”, begon Dennis, maar Jeroen schudde zijn hoofd en glimlachte. “Geen steek veranderd. Alleen nog magerder geworden dan gewoonlijk."

Dennis moest wel lachen. Ook hij nam nu de tijd om Jeroen eens goed te bekijken. Jeroen zag er ouder uit dan vroeger. Zijn ogen, meer bruin dan groen in dit licht, stonden ernstiger. Zijn voorhoofd vertoonde meer rimpels. Ook hij was magerder geworden en zijn zwarte haren vertoonden grijze strepen. Ondanks alles waren zijn spierballen nog steeds aanwezig. “Je kan me nog steeds met één arm optillen denk ik”, grinnikte Dennis, wijzend op Jeroens armen. “Hoe doe je dat toch, vermageren, maar die houden?” Jeroen liep op Dennis af en tilde hem met één arm op. Hij schrok van hoe veel lichter zijn beste vriend geworden was. “Gewoon blijven trainen. Ik moest mee met het leger, weet je nog?”, beantwoordde hij de vraag. Hij zette Dennis neer op het bed en streek naast hem neer. “Godverdomme, wat heb ik jou gemist man”, verzuchtte Dennis. "Ik jou ook", reageerde Jeroen zonder een seconde na te denken. Hij kon het niet laten en plantte een dikke kus op Dennis' wang. “Ik ben zo blij dat je er nog bent. Ik dacht echt dat we elkaar nooit meer zouden zien. Gelukkig ben je niet doodgegaan”, zei Jeroen met een licht gespeelde emotie in zijn stem. “Serieus, ik ben zo blij dat je inderdaad niet dood bent en ik de hele tijd met een of andere gek die deed alsof hij jou was dit gestoorde plan bedacht had.” Hij sloeg zijn arm om Dennis heen. “Hoewel, misschien dat ik dit hele gestoorde plan toch met een gek bedacht heb...” Hij gaf hem nog een zoen op zijn wang. Dennis giechelde en prikte Jeroen in zijn zij. “Pas op jij, Engelandvaarder.” Twee paar ogen vol pret keken elkaar aan.

Ze zetten de kussens tegen het hoofdeinde van het bed overeind en gingen ertegenaan zitten. Jeroen sloeg zijn arm weer om Dennis heen en Dennis legde zijn hoofd tegen Jeroens schouder. Zo praatten ze elkaar bij over alle avonturen die ze beleefd hadden, vooral de afgelopen drie maanden. En toen er niks meer te zeggen viel, zwegen ze gewoon. De warmte van de ander, het feit dat ze weer bij elkaar waren na al die tijd, de armen om elkaar heen waren genoeg. Die nacht verlieten ze het kleine, ondergrondse kamertje niet, maar vielen in slaap tegen elkaar aan. Dennis’ hoofd lag op Jeroens borst en zijn arm lag om Jeroens middel. Jeroens ene hand lag op Dennis’ heup en de andere op zijn schouder. Het was een ontzettend lief plaatje.

* * *

Na de oorlog ging het leven door. Jeroen haalde zijn vrouw en kinderen terug uit Engeland en betrok zijn oude huis aan de Amsterdamse grachten weer. Dennis vond zijn oude huis in puin en was zo lang op Jeroens zolder gaan wonen. Hij speelde een actieve rol in het coördineren van de wederopbouw. Zijn coming-out als niet-dood werd wisselend ontvangen. Dennis grapte graag dat hij nog nooit zo veel _hugs_ en klappen in zijn gezicht had gehad als die week. 

De economie herstelde langzaam. En Dennis en Jeroen? Die werden allebei geridderd voor hun aandeel in de bevrijding. Daarna begonnen ze weer samen mooie dingen te maken voor de mensen. Hun na-oorlogse cd Droomjurk stond binnen no time op nummer 1. Hun ode aan hun gevallen vrienden roerde iedereen steeds weer tot tranen. Ze hadden Ben, Marnix, Machiel, Miguel en Noor nooit meer teruggevonden.

Zo ging het leven door, met een dosis humor met een vleugje verdriet. Veranderd maar niet verslagen.

EINDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dat was het dan. Het einde van dit verhaal. Het einde dat ik schreef in 2012. Ik heb er het een en ander aan veranderd om alles wat ik over de afgelopen weken erbij verzonnen heb erin te verwerken, zodat het één geheel is uiteindelijk.  
> Ik hoop dat je het verhaal leuk gevonden hebt. Ik ben benieuwd naar je commentaar!
> 
> Mocht je zelf ook fanfictie over Jeroen en Dennis hebben geschreven en je wilt dat met me delen, stuur me dan een DM of zoek me op op Twitter (@Enomisje) of Instagram (zelfde handle). Ik vind het altijd leuk om fanfictie van anderen te lezen!


End file.
